


Mint Chocolate Cookies

by IwriteDreams



Category: World Trigger
Genre: M/M, Secret Santa, World Trigger Secret Santa 2016, hope you liked this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8990533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwriteDreams/pseuds/IwriteDreams
Summary: Indebted, reunited and somewhat content... Ninomiya still needs a hug.





	1. Debt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guntaabee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guntaabee/gifts).



> Hello reader! Quick little apology if this fic is on the hellishly out of character side. You know, I've never written these guys very much before... Hope you enjoy it, and have a happy, happy holiday! Cheers! :)

A checkbook.

 

Ninomiya looked at the empty pages, and counted a 5 by 5 grid out, one square at a time.

 

He was getting restless, unsure of whether he should or shouldn't get his hopes up for any of this. Success was practically guaranteed, but this was so _important_ to him, and he didn’t want to be let down. Anything but the crushing disappointment he had felt when she had left. Because she not only taken herself away when she traveled into a suicide mission, but she had stolen him along with her, and he had been lost for so long without her.

 

He looked at the grid, thin blue lines scoring the paper in a stiff style that could only be conceived in a factory. He counted the boxes over and over again, even though he knew that a five-by-five grid would always be 25 cubes deep, and no more, but he counted again and again, ensuring that the number was what it appeared to be. It was like how he felt about the mission, sitting there, just inside the doorways to the plaza, awaiting the away ship. It was to be expected without fail, but the one time you miscount 25 to be 24 or 26 and his dreams would be down the drain again.

 

Dark thoughts were creeping into his mind at a rate that was too fast for him to conceive, so he opted focused on his breath.

 

He remembered Azuma coming to him, his old captain, to teach him basic breathing exercises after Hatohara's disappearance. He told him how you can’t think of your breath as an in an out pull, but should think of it as a circle, cycling through inhales, and exhales, and the transition being neverending.

 

He began to skip boxes purposely. He tried to skip over different boxes each time, seeing how many results he could get while still not thinking too hard about it. It was peculiar, and he doubts anything of the sort could tame somebody else’s nerves, but it seemed to work for him and that’s all that matters.

 

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, in, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, out.

 

He counted with his breath, making sure he got enough air. He was the type to hold their breath under pressure.

 

And after a while, he eased into a state of nothing. His mind empty, his eyes drawing along the simple, blank 5 by 5 grid that he was suddenly so well acquainted with, but he no longer counted squares, only looked at the microscopic edges of the impressed ink, and the small little rough edges where the ink had bled into the neighboring grains in the paper, so small you needed to squint and purposefully be looking for it to even get a sense that it was there. Why was he looking at it?

 

Why indeed.

 

A question Ninomiya knew no answer for. Then again, there were no important questions in his life that he _could_ answer anyways. It’s not to be considered an important question, unless the answer slips out of your fingertips so narrowly every time.

 

He decided, after the minutes sunk away into the murky depths of past, that for whatever reason, he liked this little grid, and he was unsure if filling it with his scrawled and rushed penmanship would satisfy him. He decided against it, then resumed pondering what fascinated him and comforted him so about a blank chart, and why he felt the need to leave it blank, when it’s sole duty was to be filled in the first place.

 

It was such a strange notion, the idea, so far gone, it bade his mind into the outskirts of absurdity, and pulled his conscious thoughts away from the present time of panic.

 

Inukai and Tsuji were already present. He realised. However, as the duo had seen him from across the hall a few minutes back, thinking that he knew not of their appearance, they had retreated back from whence they’d came, clearly see to it that he had his space to move, and air to breathe. And he accepted their offer by inhaling and exhaling in a cycle, and flicking the corners of a little grid, the sheet of paper it was printed on, far to thin, and gave the impression that the people who manufactured the booklet on day one, had papercuts up to their necks.

 

He began to tap his foot as the clock on the wall, not only provided the only sound in the room with an empty hearted click, but told him the ship was scheduled to arrive 23 minutes ago.

 

Tapping his foot also helped him cope, he supposed, it filled the room more with a steady -thunk- and then a repeating echo coming not only from the walls, but a consistent motion of pressing the bottom of his shoe to the tile in succession. Another echo in itself.

 

The tiles were cold. He could tell, even with shoes on. He wasn’t sure why this detail stood out to him so much either, but it did. In fact, a cool temperature hung around the eerily silent halls of Border at 6 am. You could hear anybody approaching at least 4 intersections away.

 

The clocks weary hinges ticked like a haunted metronome, then the sound doubled up once.

 

24 minutes late.

 

Ninomiya was about to resume counting his squares again, to see how often he would miscount, and everything was to go ari, but his phone vibrated.

 

…

 

The clock clicked around it’s path, and his foot stopped, leaving the echos to hang around on loose ends to finish their race between the walls.

 

Ninomiya stopped at the 25th box.

 

…

 

He didn’t reach for it.

 

…

 

He continued counting. Ignoring the clock, feet at a standstill, and dismissing how cold it was without hundreds of noisy strangers crammed between the compact walls as one compiled mass.

 

His phone began to ring.

 

…

 

Ninomiya debated not answering. He didn’t have the heart to speak to anyone. He had lacked that for the longest time. However, he had a feeling it might be important, so he drew out the screaming device and flicked the green button before even seeing who it was.

 

…

 

“Hello?”

 

…

 

“Ninomiya?”

 

It was Shinoda, but Ninomiya had yet to speak.

 

…

 

“Well, I assume you’re there, I just, uh, thought you should know that, well, uh, the ship is about to come in, so if you wish to greet everybody in the plaza… well, now’s your chance…”

 

“Just remember that we’re here for you if-”

 

Ninomiya ended the call there.

 

He didn't need anybody to waste his time with fruitless efforts of charity. He had ended the exchange just in time too.

 

______

 

Ninomiya felt nothing inside him as the ship dropped through a gate, which was nothing less than a glitch of space.

 

It came down to the real ground gently, and Ninomiya knew that the gods had not miscounted the 25 boxes in the common-day grid.

 

He held his breath, waiting, and heard Inukai and Tsuji join behind him. Shinoda and the other higher-ups were gathered behind the ship, when the doors finally opened up.

 

The ramp dropped down, and nobody came before the one person he had been fretting over nonstop

scene the moment she disappeared.

 

…

 

Hatohara.

 

She was right there, and Ninomiya felt his knees grow weak.

 

She was in ruins, but there she was, stumbling down the elevated slope, her arm around Tachikawa as she hobbled down to them.

 

She wore the spare clothes they had packed, a white shirt and black pants, but as Tachikawa carefully guided her, it took them moments to spot them, and the smile on her face was something Ninomiya knew would haunt him. He was already racing towards them, His subordinates in toe, and Tachikawa had barely so much has helped her set her feet on the ground, then Ninomiya seized her waist, wrapping her up in a hug, pulling her out of Tachikawa’s arms, Inukai joining, before Tsuji did too, his nervousness around women being forgotten.

 

Yes, she was weak, yes, she couldn’t shoot people, yes, she had no backbone, and yes, Ninomiya still hated all of that. But just because sometimes she couldn’t preform, didn’t mean that he wasn’t upset when she left. Sometimes being at odds with her didn’t make the wound hurt less, it did close the gap that had torn him when everything crashed down.

 

Ninomiya felt how thin she was, and he knew she wouldn't take it the wrong was as he traced her ribs with his fingers. There were far too defined to resemble anything of health. He was so glad to have his whole team back. Tachikawa stepped back, folding his arms, watching as Tsuji began to hiccup, and as Ninomiya began to cry a little himself.

 

…

 

“I told you they wanted to see you again.” Tachikawa said, comment directed at Hatohara, but applying to them all.

 

“How could you?” Ninomiya growled in her ear, aware that the others would hear.

 

“How could you leave us, I thought you were dead!”

 

“Well, I felt dead for a while…” She said, her laugh was scratchy, airy and lifeless.

 

“I missed you guys so much…”

 

“We saved your spot on the team.” Inukai breathed, squeezing her tightly. “Nobody could ever replace you.”

 

Tsuji was crying too “I can’t believe you were gone for- for so long, I can’t… we missed you so much… you missed so much! I’m so glad to have you back… we all are…”

 

Hatohara began to weep herself, and Inukai shed some tears. Never in a million years did they think that their lost team member would come back to them, alive, well, memories in tact.

 

“I was so lost without you.” Ninomiya whispered. “I had nobody to help me with all the paperwork, I had nobody to get coffee with, to share a ginger ale with, I had nobody… I had nobody to leave messages on the desk for, I-” He sobbed, smiling, and taking in everything he had right there, in a dogpile of a group hug. “I needed you to be my friend, and I needed you to be there…”

 

“I’m sorry!” She choked, tears spilling down her lightly freckled cheeks “I’m so damn sorry… I can’t put it into words! I… I don’t know what happened. I don’t know why I left… I’ll never do it again!”

 

“There was nobody to help me with school work.” Inukai whispered. “There was nobody to leave my cookies for, there was nobody to bargain into a training session and tutoring meeting on a sunday afternoon! You weren't there for me to bug over the phone…”

 

Tsuji wasn’t to be left out.

 

“You weren’t there to help me practice… Nobody was there to help me get over my fear of woman, nobody to convince me that I’m brave despite that… nobody to help me through the rough patches, of dust off my plastic dinosaurs… or to play bad boardgames with…”

 

Hatohara was crying out of control. “I’m so, so sorry, I’ll- I’ll regret leaving you for the rest of my life, I’m sorry, I’m so damn sorry!”

 

Ninomiya brought her closer in, she buried her face in his shoulder, the others clinging to her ever tighter than before.

 

“Don’t be sorry.” he croaked, his voice barely an undertone of extreme emotion pulsing through him. “Just be glad. You’re alive damn it! You’re alive!”

 

She choked.

 

“Yes…” She conceded. “Yes I am…”

 

Tachikawa sat down on the bottom of the ramp, and he saw the other agents gathering at the top of the ramp, but letting the scene play out. Because this was the moment the B-rank 01 squad had been aiming for from the very beginning.

 

Tachikawa looked up at Ninomiya. For as uptight and tight bound of a character as he was, Tachikawa admired his dedication to his team. Any one of them could’ve disappeared, and it would’ve turned out the exact same. With this ludicrous and seemingly impossible wild goose chase into another dimension.

 

They were all sobbing hysterically, and Tachikawa could make out softspoken apologies for missed opportunities from them all.

 

They had all worked so hard for this, putting both their hearts and lives on the line on more than one occasion, and to see it play out was nothing short of beautiful, and somewhere in the mass of hugging arms, and spilling tears, Ninomiya was smiling. He was beaming, he was… actually alive, and Tachikawa took a moment to really see what that looked like, because it was nothing like he had ever seen. His posture was relaxed, eyes more bright, words more softened, expression more genuine than he had ever seen it... ever, and by the way Inukai and Tsuji were laughing and crying, they seemed happy to not have just Hatohara back, but also their true leader back. They were a whole unit again… and who knows what they’ll do now.

 

Hatohara tried to explain what happened to her, but Ninomiya shushed her words. He was so happy to have them all together again, he didn’t want to hear the story that would break his heart. Not yet anyways, so they managed to make it back took to telling her what had happened since she was gone.

 

Everything from the mass invasions, to rank wars, to the time they shared as a team. To Tsuji's growing bravery, to Ibuki's baking skills, and better grades. Ninomiya had nothing to add to the list. Because, he had not grown in her absence, he had let it consume him, and he had shouldered all the weight of guilt, just so that his remaining team could go on succeeding. Because there was nothing more important to him in the world than their little unit.

 

Nothing else mattered.

 

The world was irrelevant to them, as Hatohara grabbed at the back of his shirt, and as Inukai wrapped her up from behind, chin on her other shoulder, and Tsuji from the side, still timid, but casting fears aside because Hatohara was not only the exception, but had thrown away hers and thrown aside the odds and had somehow managed to make it back to them alive.

 

Hatohara began to sag a little.

 

Then relax.

 

Then became quiet.

 

Ninomiya doubts that he’s smiled so much in his life. She had fallen asleep. And he handed her off to Inukai to take back inside, leaving Tsuji to follow them, before turning to Tachikawa, and the agents that were finally exiting the ship.

 

“I don’t know what to say…” Ninomiya sighed as he helped Tachikawa up with an offered hand. “You don’t know what this means to me.”

 

Tachikawa smiled. “Of course… you really do deserve it, it was the least I could do. I mean, as long as you’re happy, then it was worth it.”

 

“I’m so happy…”

 

“I can tell… I don’t think I’ve ever seen you, Mr. Stoic, emote so much in his life!”  


“I don’t think I have, honestly.” Ninomiya smiled. “I can’t thank you enough for getting her back… I’ll make it up to you somehow.”  


“Don’t worry about it. The planet had some tough neighbors, some good fights, a happy ending, that's enough for me.”

 

“You never change…” But Ninomiya wouldn’t stop grinning. He hadn’t felt so contented in years. “I will make it up to you somehow, I promise you… just… I don’t know, let me know if there is anything I can do for you.”

 

And with that, Ninomiya dug around in his suit pocket, and pulled out a small buisness card, and handed it to Tachikawa.

 

“That has my number.”

 

“But, I don’t-”

 

“I’m not taking no for a valid answer of any kind!” Ninomiya cut him off stubbornly.

 

“I have to go, but maybe I’ll see you again later, Tachikawa?”

 

“I mean- uh- yeah, sure thing.” He stammered with minimal grace.

 

Tachikawa was an idiot. He was arrogant, prideful, trigger-happy and blind. But just because Ninomiya despised those things, doesn’t mean they outweighed the good in him. No matter how short sighted that fool, Tachikawa, was, dosen’t mean that Ninomiya would ever forget this. It was unholy, sure, but not repulsive. Not something Ninomiya would’ve turned down. Maybe Tachikawa was more bearable than he thought.

 

______

 

**“Hey Ninomiya…”** Hatohara had texted him a few hours later.

 

“You're awake now? Is the hospital any good?”

 

**“Yes, they won’t allow visitors for a while.”**

 

“I realise, I tried talking my way in. No cigar.”

 

**“Anyways… I woke up while I was inside.”**

 

“I know, Inukai told me, you walked all the was to the medical rooms… I’m proud of you.”

 

**“I saw you with Tachikawa.”**

 

“Yes?”

 

**“You gave him a business card.”**

 

“I told him to contact me if there was anything I could do to return the favor.”

 

**“Nino…”**   


“... yes?”

 

**“Don’t play dumb with me, please… I just got back, I don’t want you lying to me.”**

 

“What am I ‘lying’ about?”

 

**“If it’s really for work, you tell people your number.”**

 

“What’s the point of my business card then? That’s what I made them for.”

 

**“You only give those to people you want to be close friends with, so they think higher of you, and so they can contact you in various ways.”**

 

“You’ve literally been gone 4 years. Things happen.”

 

**“Nino, you are a creature of habit.”**

 

“I’ve no witty response to that.”

 

**“Is there something you aren't telling us?”**

  
**“Or Tachikawa?”**


	2. Sharktooth Saviour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look. KageInu.
> 
> Did I mention that Tsuji is precious and needs to be protected? Because he's my little shy dinosaur kiddo... <3

Tsuji was unsure of why he never learned his goddamn lesson.

 

He was courageous… Inukai never failed to apply the word to him, but what Tsuji didn’t do, was learn from past mistakes.

 

Tsuji was afraid of woman. It was common knowledge, and he took the scorn with great pride, knowing that he was familiar with his downfalls, and was working to prevent them, rather than avoiding it. 

 

Having Hatohara back again for a week now really had motivated him to try his best, and he wanted to make her proud. Granted, having gone without her for so long, it would take a while to get used to her presence again, and she had to build her way back up to the title of ‘the exception’ to his irrationale condition.

 

Tsuji was somebody who would promise they could do something, but the moment they were face to face with the sworn challenge, suddenly was far less compelled.

 

Today's edition involved Inukai.

 

Inukai, earlier that day, with Hatohara sitting on the sofa next to them with Ninomiya reading beside her, had proposed that Tsuji accompany him to a club to see if he could talk to some new people.

 

A club.

 

Inukai had the audacity and the nerve to take him to a club. Full of woman.

 

Hatohara had not so coincidentally overheard, and encouraged it. And in the moment Tsuji agreed.

 

But here he stood.

 

The music was blaring, screeching throughout the trembling venue, Strobes were flashing, the kind to make you go blind after a while. They were changing color, and the smell of booze hung in the air like an unavoidable, thick fog. He could already foresee an inevitable headache, and he opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

 

“You ready?” Inukai asked eagerly.

 

Tsuji shook his head.

 

“Hey, come on, I know it’s tough, but think about what a huge step this could be!”

 

Tsuji was petrified.

 

“Oh, ‘Suji, are you that scared?”

 

Tsuji wanted to be brave and say ‘No, I can do this.’ but in all honesty, there were so many people in there, he didn’t like his chances of a panic attack.

 

“I’ll try.” He said instead. “Please… stick with me?”

 

“Of course!” Inukai nodded. “We’ll try one girl, and if it’s too much we’re headed straight home… I want you to improve, not hurt, okay?”

 

“Alright.” He said, giving way to Inukai's suggestion.

 

The fully stepped in now, and Tsuji’s tight throat became worse yet, and moving was next to impossible.

 

The music threatened to break his eardrums open, and there was so many people, all moving and crowded, he wanted to sink into the floor and die as he accidently bumped into a girl.

 

“...Sorry!” He exclaimed, too quiet to hear over the music, because she responded with a harsh 

 

“Watch where you’re going you freak!” 

 

“I-I said I’m sorry…” He said, a little louder, feeling ashamed.

 

“Ugh, what are you even doing here? With a face like yours, you need to go crawl back into the fire from which you came.”

 

“Hey-y, I said sorry.” He insisted, stepping away. 

 

“Well, you don’t look sorry enough!” She spat, taking a step forward, and smiling as he retreated back, ducking his head. 

 

Tsuji said nothing. 

 

“That’s what I thought, you fucking waste of space.” And with that, she stalked off.

 

Tsuji turned about to catch up with Inukai, so that maybe they could do this quick, or leave now, only to see Inukai staring at that girl, with loathing in his eyes. 

 

Tsuji stared at his feet. That girl, as rude as she came of, could be right. Whoever heard of somebody who couldn’t talk to the opposite gender? He really was a waste of space. That girl was probably doing more with her life then he would ever. 

 

His eyes followed that dancing neon lights as they flitted over the tops of his shoes. He still felt slightly queasy, and he wanted to lie down, badly. The music was too loud, and the whole room shook with the amplifiers up all the way. His head swam with bad thoughts, and the air was stuffy, and plagued by the stench of alcohol.

 

“Hey, Inukai, it’s okay, I bumped into her, it’s alright… I’m fine, let’s move on, alright?” Tsuji said, but Inukai was already on her tail, a livid look plastered across his face. 

 

“Hey, Inukai!” He called out after him. “She doesn’t know what we’re doing here, it’s okay…!”

 

“No, no it’s not!” He growled, “It’s people like her that are the reason you’re having so much trouble in life right about now.”

 

Inukai was reaching out, and Tsuji thought that this was the worst possible thing to be happening. He didn’t want to cause any trouble, but Inukai was crazy protective of him, especially when he was putting himself out there.

 

He had grabbed the girl’s shoulder and spun her around.

 

“Hey.” He started his tone dangerous. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

 

The girl blinked, stopping with a drink in hand, looking at him up and down carefully, inspecting him, before smiling. 

 

“Me? What do  _ you _ have to say for yourself, there is no excuse for being that sexy, baby.”

  
Inukai froze. The girl had clearly misunderstood.

 

Tsuji’s knees buckled. This wasn’t good. Oh dear god, this was no good at all. 

 

Inukai smarted, but never flinched. 

 

“Not what I was asking. The next time you bump into somebody, maybe try to be a little nicer.”

 

The girl so much hadn’t registered the fact that Tsuji was with Inukai. 

 

“Well, I hardly bumped into you… you shot me down… you wanna drink? And I’m not nice, honey, never was, never will be.”

 

Inukai felt his shoulders rise, his stomach began compressing, his heart shoved into the roof of his mouth. 

 

“That’s not what I meant.” He cautioned, tone firm, yet eyes revealing his discomfort.

 

“Not what you meant?” She asked innocently. “Sorry, are you one of those types?”

 

“What?”

 

“Angered by how much clothing I’m wearing? It really does cover me up, doesn’t it…? Then again, we could always go fix that…” She stepped forwards, highheels making an unmistakable clicking sound on the floor.

 

“Hey, no!” Inukai called, looking revolted. “Back off.”

 

“Playing hard to get, are we?” She asked, her hips swaying, as Inukai found himself pressed to a wall in the process of backing away. “Good, I like boys who make me chase ‘em.”

 

Tsuji was disgusted, and was so ashamed that he couldn’t find it in himself to speak up. This was where his courage was supposed to kick in damn it! Yet, nothing came. Nothing that would be heard over the blaring sounds of the club, anyways.

 

“Please, get away from me.” Inukai said, staring her down as best he could from an unfortunate placement. 

 

“Why babe~ Don’t you want this?”

 

“No, no I don’t. I only date men, please leave.”

 

“Awe honey, don’t kid yourself.”

 

“Please leave.”

 

Tsuji approached carefully. “No, actually, he’s not joking he-” 

 

“Shut up slut!” She snapped at him, Which made Tsuji close his mouth, and shrink down. 

 

Inukai struggled to get out, but she had him pinned.

 

“Get the hell away from me!” He cried in vain. 

 

He tried to thrown her off, but that bitch was crazy and hung onto his shoulders. 

 

“You’ll learn to love me…”

 

“No! Get off!”

 

“Please?”

 

Inukai slapped her.

 

Tsuji cringed, and felt sick. He would’ve started to run, but His feet were built into the floor. He just couldn't bare to watch it, yet couldn’t bare to look away. His friend, Inukai, who believed so strongly about good in everybody, slapping a woman? Now, it wasn’t that Tsuji was sexist, women could, and did fend for themselves, it was nothing about that, it was more of… it was more like a ‘nobody should fight one another, but physically, men are superior, so it’s not very fair.’

 

Tsuji bit his lip. Women were biologically smarter than men, so it worked well either way… but this girl… she just-

 

Tsuji was covering his head in his hands. He couldn’t believe himself but…

 

She had deserved it.   
  
“Why not?” she gasped, clutching her cheek.

 

She was a persistent one.

 

“Why? Because I just fucking said-”

 

**“What the fuck are you doing to my boyfriend?”**

 

Tsuji whipped around to see a very familiar man slouching over and rubbing his head. Stringy black hair kicking out behind him, his shifty golden eyes were glaring into the two of them. He had bellowed the command, and some of the surrounding parties had fallen silent and was watching, them, true to it’s nature, almost the entire room was stripped bare of chatted, and only the loud music screamed in the backdrop.

 

“Kage?” Inukai asked. 

 

Kage wasn’t done. “What the fuck were you doing? Huh? I’m pretty sure he was very clear that you were to not hit on him. So back the fuck off.”

 

She looked around, seeing the dozens of people with their eyes glued on her.

 

“And how am I to know that you’re actually his partner?” She asked, but she was grabbing at straws, because the whole club was looking at them, and she was doing nothing but attempting to save what dignity she had left. 

 

Tsuji blinked in surprize as Kage had grabbed Yuki's hand and pulled him away from the wall, and away from the girl, and closer to him.

 

The was a pause, and the song ended, the entire venue void of sound. Void of motion.

  
  


He was more shocked when Kage kissed Inukai. 

 

Don’t get him wrong, Inukai was more than just a little grateful that Kage had showed up to save him, but there was something about Kage’s lips being pressed into his own that made the situation go from fever dream to reality. Inukai wasn’t going to lie. He’s had worse kisses, and besides it was staged to get this freak off of his ass anyways. But still. 

 

There was a certain something about having somebody who’s maybe not-so-fond of you suddenly kissing you… a guy like Kageura to boot. 

 

His dry lips were chapped and flaking, and he pressed a lot of force on their lips, and Inukai decided, against his better judgement that he liked this. He didn’t like Kage, no, far from it, but there was something about having a ‘strings free’ kiss for a lonely, gay teenager that you really can’t beat. Kage’s hands felt nice on his shoulders too, he decided. Film and strong, preventing him from toppling over in shock. Forcing his shoulders down in a silent plea to stay relaxed.

 

It lasted a few seconds. Which was long enough to convince the girl that she was in the wrong, because she fled after a few seconds. 

 

It was still silent, other than the music. 

 

**“What the fuck are you looking at?!”** Kage called out to the crowd, and everybody resumed conversation, intimidated by his tone.

 

“Welp.” He sighed, his tone scruffy. “Let’s go outside… you two have had more than enough excitement for one evening…” 

 

And Inukai was to shellshocked, and Tsuji, too obedient to put up much argument.

 

Once the door swung shut behind them Kagura sighed. 

 

“Sorry ‘bout that Inukai, that wasn’t meant to happen, but you should know better than to mess with her type.”

 

“I wasn’t.” Inukai protested. 

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Kage rolled his eyes. “She came onto  _ me _ all of her own accord!” Kage stopped, apparently seeing it fit that the trio don’t part ways just yet. “I’ve heard it all before, spare me your egotistical fantasies.”

 

“But she was!” Tsuji insisted.

 

“Really?”

 

“Oh, so you belive him and not me?” Inukai protested. 

 

“Hey, when was the last time Tsuji lied?”

 

“Uh…”

 

“My point exactly.” He grumbled. “What were you two doing there anyways? You don’t like woman, and you don’t either. There  _ is  _ a gay club a few streets down.”

 

Inukai flustered. “Well, you see, I was helping Tsuji talk to some woman, to try to get over his fear but, uh, that girl was being rude, so I approach her… and, uh, yeah… that happened. Why were you there? You don’t seem like somebody looking for love.”   
  
“It’s nice on my head.”

 

“Oh.” Tsuji says aloud, understanding. “Your side effect.”

 

“Yeah, you caused me a real fucking headache, you know that?”   
  


Inukai bowed his head. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Whatever. I’m going home and you two should do the same. Inukai?”

 

“Yes?”

 

Kage began rummaging in his pockets. 

 

“One, this never fucking happened, and if either of you ever tell another living soul I swear to god I will have you thrown in the freezer for an hour.”

 

He found what he was looking for in his cargo pants, and tossed a rattling box to him, and in the dim glow of a blinking streetlight, Inukai found what it was. 

 

An unopened box of Tic-Tacs.

 

“Two.” Kage growled rolling his eyes. “Maybe have some of those the next time somebody is forced to kiss you.” He said sarcastically, before strolling off.

 

“Hey! Kage!” Inukai called after him.

 

“What?”

 

“Oh, well, I mean, uh, thanks. For-r saving me, I mean… I know maybe we’re not the best of friends but uh- maybe I’ll be seeing you?”

 

Kage pause, before he continued walking.

 

“Yeah, maybe.”


	3. Who Has The Answers Anyways?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If reading on the day of upload, I hope you all had a very good Christmas, I know I did. I have a blank palette, and I'm ready to work on something new... I also know that i get WAY to sappy on days like these.
> 
> Oh well.
> 
> Enjoy chapter 3 of Mint Chocolate cookies.

Ninomiya exited the simulation room, and saw a Kunichika playing with a handheld console, not really giving a shit about what happened in her programmed room.

 

Tachikawa Exited after him stretching, and Ninomiya sighed as Kunichika snapped to attention to read off the scores. 

 

“Oop! Uh, the final score was….” He hands flitted around her desk, and uncovered a screen which had been hiding under a small mountain of looseleaf paper. 

 

“28-22 Tachikawa wins.”

 

SHe sounded board, and spoke around what smelled of bubble gum, blowing a small little bubble that barely passes her lips, before making a sharp pop, before she turned her attention back to her little game. 

 

Fifty rounds. Ninomiya thought the offer was ludicrous. Still did. 

 

Tachikawa had eventually texted him, a week later, and seeing as though Inukai and Hatohara were about to make a floury mess of the squad room, Ninomiya decided that he might as well see what the notorious, boisterous A-rank 01 himself wanted. 

 

Ninomiya thought it was childish and foolhardy, but that was Tachikawa’s style of doing everything, so in hindsight, he shouldn’t have been surprised when the man begged him for a fight or two.

 

Or fifty.

 

Tachikawa had dragged himself to the neighborhood to risk his neck to save his stupid, thoughtless and reckless, ungrateful teammate from death, and the only reward he wanted was more fighting?

 

That much fighting?

 

All in one go?

 

How simple minded could one person really be?

 

He slid out of his trion body, and took his phone out of his pocket.

 

“Oh, done already?” Izumi was asking, invested in a manga. 

  
  


“Yup! Nino was a good fight!”

 

Ninomiya opened his mouth to say something snide in reply, but remembered that there was worse things Tachikawa could've made him do, and that Ninomiya still probably owed him more than he would've ever cared to.

 

“Something like that.” He mumbled instead. “Do you to ever have a match?”

 

“What, with  _ him?! _ ” Izumi asked, like Ninomiya had just suggested he fall off a cliff. “Nah, I used to fight him 24/7 but now we know each other's moves so well, it’s always a draw, and it takes to long. It’s no fun.”

 

“Yup…” Tachikawa huffed, also deactivating his trion body. “What he said.”

 

Ninomiya would be the first to say it. The Tachikawa squad room was a fucking mess.

 

It was trashed with weird shit, everything from comics and mangas to unfinished homework, to a billion games and some degected, lonesome paperwork.

  
  


It was a wonder these people could find anything in the piles of nothing but disorganized crap. 

 

Ninomiya would undoubtedly break down if he had to work in a place like this. Nothing was straightened, and it was such a tangle of everything, he was unsure how this could even qualify as a squad room.

 

“So, Nino, you going anywhere?”

 

“What?”

 

“Are you going anywhere? It’s about time for lunch, I could treat you… unless you have somewhere to be, that is…”

 

“Uh, no, not really. Inukai’s knee deep in a baking frenzy, so I don’t think I’ll want to head back there anytime soon.”

 

“Is mochi alright?”

 

_____

 

Ninomiya was good at turning the tables. It’s, well, what he did.

 

He convinced Tachikawa that  _ he _ would treat  _ him _ instead, because Ninomiya, quite frankly, hated to owe people, and wanted to pay off this big old debt of his as fast as possible, even though he doubt he ever could. Because, in all honesty, one meal and fifty fights is nowhere near to equivalating the life of a human.

 

The restaurant was kinda tacky, and worse for the wear, then again, seeing his current position, that seemed sort of appropriate.

 

It all did, in a sense. 

 

Tachikawa, no surprize, ordered a heaping pile of mochi, and Ninomiya, playing along, did the same. 

 

What he hadn’t really taken into consideration, however was how much they would actually be speaking. Ninomiya was no forced to somehow carry a conversation with this guy, which, if you ask him, was like talking to a tree. Ninomiya would be surprised if Tachikawa’s IQ exceeded 70.

 

It really didn’t seem like it.

 

Tachikawa, he supposed, wasn’t the worst person to have to somehow force a conversation with. It’s just that after literally an hour and a half of fighting, Ninomiya wasn’t feeling obliged to chat idly, and he was more than a little worn out with the guy.

 

They hadn’t so much as left the squad room that Ninomiya was already pushing all responsibility for conversation over to him. Thankfully, Tachikawa seemed to at least be socially capable, if anything else. So Tachikawa had taken to asking how Hatohara was, and Ninomiya dodged the question, and took to asking how Tachikawa’s grades were in response. THe answer he received was both underwhelming, yet, to be expected at the exact same time. 

  
  


Tachikawa probed him for his teammates were about, apparently uninformed that Inukai loved messing the kitchen so. Now, Ninomiya wouldn’t mind his friend’s little drabbles in the oven, if he would only clean up after himself, and maybe save some of the rewards for themselves. Instead of giving every last one away to Kagura, of all people, on some very blurred ‘I owe him’ claim.

 

Tachikawa laughed at that, wonder what Kage must’ve done for Inukai to get him so indebted,  _ willingly _ of all things, it simply didn’t add up. And the more Nino thought about it Tachikawa was right, it didn’t make any sense. And on their way to the diner, they debated ideas of how the sharp toothed asshole had done it.

 

Once They had been sat at the booth, however, they seemed to have run out of good conversation material, and had opted to shooting uncomfortable glances at the other, really wishing that maybe they were either more similar, therefore making an exchange more smooth, or maybe just a little more suited for conversation. But neither was to be.

 

Tachikawa finally broke the silence with another forced question of “What have you been up too?”

 

To which Ninomiya almost wanted to respond “I’ve been telling you the answer to that very question for the past twenty minutes, grow some ears, please. 

 

But in all reality, he knew that Tachikawa only was trying to stop things from being so awkwardly suspended. 

 

Ninomiya, really wasn’t ready for such probing, and Tachikawa only got a shrug, and a mild “Tsuji has been doing a lot of work to conquer his fear.”

 

However, somehow that was the wrong answer  _ still _ , because Tachikawa then took to looking at him thoughtfully.

 

“Okay, but what have  _ you _ been up to?”

 

“Pardon me?”

 

“Every Time anybody asks who you’re doing, you always hide behind what somebody else is doing, so I really wanna know now… how are  _ you _ ?”

 

Ninomiya wanted to punch this guy in his perfect teeth.

 

“I don’t hide behind my friends.” He retorted. “I simply find that they’re far more interesting, and easier to talk about.”

 

“Yeah, okay, that still doesn't’ answer the question though.”

 

Ninomiya sighed. If Tachikawa had anything, it was a one track mind. A one trick pony, he was, and He doubts that’ll ever change.

 

“I’m fine thank you… I’m just trucking along you could say, same as ever.”

 

“Are you now?” Tachikawa asks, suspicion and sarcasm evident in his voice.

 

“Yes, I am, why might you ask?”

 

“Well, I mean, you have Hatohara back, your squad position is changing, do you have any new goals, what are you training for? What’s motivating you? What do you want?”

 

Ninomiya cocked his head at Tachikawa’s unwavering certainty.

 

“Tachikawa, I don’t have a goal anymore, I'm more than satisfied with what I have. It’s over. I don’t think I want anymore goals.”

 

“If you don’t have a goal, how do you get better?”

 

“I see your point, but why would I want or  _ need _ to get any better?”

 

Tachikawa stopped. 

 

“Shouldn’t you always want to be better?”

 

“Well, when what I have more than suffices, I would say no. Besides, I have other things on my plate besides Border, Patrolling and ensuring the safety of the city is enough for me. I’m not a completionist like you, I don’t have to be the best. I don’t have to be number one at everything I do, that’s not Tachikawa, you know this.”

 

Tachikawa slouched back in his seat. “I really don’t get you….”

 

“I’m not a power hungry idiot like you, get over it.”

 

Ninomiya almost spat the words out, but the moment they slipped from him he regretted them. He was highly indebted to this person, angering them was not a very good place to start. 

 

Tachikawa brushed it off, like it wasn’t even there. 

 

“Yeah, but what’s the point of Border if you’re just gonna laze about and rot away?”

 

“I’m not going to rot away, honestly, you’re so dramatic… I’m just a little unsure of what I want for now, I can’t decide. Training without a goal isn’t rotting away, It’s waiting.”

 

“Waiting? Who has the time?”   
  


“People like me, who actually plan more than 5% of the long term projects we do.”

 

“Plans are for nerds anyway, who cares?!”

 

Ninomiya bit his lip. 

  
“People who like to eventually go places in life plan.”

 

It came out more aggressive than he intended to, and Tachikawa took a good, hard look at him. Ninomiya felt fear wash over him, it was very difficult to anger Tachikawa, but it could be done, and he didn’t want to wait around and find out firsthand what that felt like.

 

Thankfully, Tachikawa didn’t take offense, only backing away from the topic.

 

“So, what else is new? I got Hatohara back for ‘ya, how you like not having her around again?”

 

Ninomiya stopped for a brief second, only to have their food arrive.

 

He would be honest, mochi was never his favorite, but they were here for Tachikawa, so he’d give it a shot. 

 

He took one off the top of the small tower, and looked at it closely. White rice on the outside looked-

 

“Here, cheers.”

 

Ninomiya looked up. Tachikawa was holding out his mochi to him.

 

It took a moment before he realised he was expected to bump the little rice cakes together in response and as he did so he muttered a small “Cheers…”

 

This man really was an idiot. Why was he here again?

 

Tachikawa grinned in satisfaction as he took a bite, and Ninomiya did to, with a great hesitance. 

 

To be honest, it was better than he remembered it being, and the texture was satisfying, and Ninomiya did reach for a second immediately after downing the first. Tachikawa doing the same.

 

“So… you didn’t quite answer me…” Tachikawa mumbled around a mouthful, ever so gracefully. “What do you like and not like about Hatohara being back?”

 

Ninomiya, on the other hand, had the grace to finish chewing before response. 

 

“That’s actually a very good question…”

 

And Ninomiya had to pause and wonder, what did he like about having her back again, and what did he not? It really was a tough question, and one that he might’ve been better off thinking about over a long period of time, rather then the matter of seconds that he was subjected to.

 

Whatever. 

 

It really didn’t change what had come tumbling out of him.    
  
Ninomiya was unaware how much he had been holding back about the topic until prompted, but no, Tachikawa was right… he did have a lot of feelings about Hatohara and he reappearance. 

 

What he didn’t account for was that he would end up entrusting the truth to this fickle moron.

 

  
But… well, here he was.

 

“It’s… complicated.” He admitted. “I mean, I love having her back, and it’s all whole again but… It’s not exactly the same. It’s not what I imagined…”

  
  


“Go on…”

 

“I mean, she’s still weak and pathetic, and she barely takes care of herself. She still doesn’t pull her own weight, and she seems to be hiding things, as always. And it’s not the poorly hidden things anymore, it’s the actual ‘squint and see if you can spot that i'm being dishonest’ kind of trick. It’s not the trickery of ‘I want somebody to find out’ It’s a genuine deceit. It’s unsettling. Besides, I’m not sure what I want to do next, and… I’m not sure, It’s over, and I’m not sure it was worth it.”

 

“You’re not sure what was worth it, the expedition? We saved many people on that trip.”

 

“I know, And no, that’s not what I meant, the away ship was worth it, of course, but I’m not sure it was worth worrying so much. I’m not sure it was worth keeping all of her belongings, I’m not sure if keeping her spot on the squad was worth it. She’s exactly the same as we left her, and knowing she didn’t change one little bit… it’s discouraging and- it’s bullshit!I just… I don’t get it! There is more there, but there’s not, it’s like running into a wall, and it’s confusing and uncomfortable to be around there, and I’m still infuriated that she fucking left! I just, I hate her!”

 

“So, you’re looking at it in hindsight.”

  
  


“What are you talking about?”

 

“Nino…”

 

“Why are you calling me that?- Whatever, what are you on about?”

 

“If you went back in time, and told your past self that it wasn’t worth it, would you have listened?”

 

“No.”

 

“Do you want Hatohara to die?”

 

“No.”

 

“Do you want her to leave again?”

 

“No!”

 

“Then it was worth it… besides, I got plenty of time to talk to her on the trip back from the mission, and trust me, she’s an earful.”

 

“I didn’t know you had that kind of attention span. Or the decency to listen at all.”

 

“Haha, very funny, it’s all jokes and games until Hatohara nearly died 8 times.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“No you’re not.” Tachikawa rolled his eyes.

 

Ninomiya sighed. It was a strange thought, to know that Tachikawa was now pretty well acquainted with his lost friend.

 

“Did she talk to anybody else?”

 

“To confide in on the way back? No, mostly me… she didn’t know most of the newer agents, besides, my job was to find her, so I stuck with her. She was pretty fucked up after the shit she went through.”

 

Ninomiya groaned, and slouched forward, reaching for another mochi. Those were nice, at least. 

 

“She hasn’t told us about the trip yet.”

 

Tachikawa slammed his hands on the table with a large - **bang** \- and he jumped. 

 

“What?! You are shitting me!”

 

“I’m, okay, calm down- no I’m not…”

 

“Well no fucking wonder you feel like she’s hiding something!” Tachikawa cried. Like it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

 

“She doesn’t want to tell us…” Ninomiya claimed, and in his defense, it was the truth, the only time she wanted to was right after she got off the ship, and they turned down the offer. She didn’t want to talk sense.

 

“Well, you should try to get her to talk…”

 

“I have been!”

 

“Then try harder!”

 

“Why don’t you come work your magic if you’re so all-knowing? Huh?”

 

Tachikawa sighed.

 

“I could, but would that really fix anything?”

 

“What?”

 

“This is something you should do on your own.”

 

“Shut up. I’m trying.”

 

“... Okay then…”

 

And it fell off into silence.

 

They continued chewing the rice paste, and avoiding eye contact, before Ninomiya had to wonder aloud.

 

“Why did you ask me that?”

 

“Why did you tell me?”

 

…

 

“Why  _ did _ I tell you?”

 

…

 

“Maybe I feel like I can trust you for some reason?”

 

“And why would you think that?”

 

“I’m not sure, to tell the truth…”

 

“Wow, you’re bursting with answers today, aren't you?”

 

“Shut it.”

 

Tachikawa polished off another mochi, and grabbed for his second to last. THey would be needing an order of seconds, seeing as Ninomiya also had devoured the majority of his.

 

“Welp.” Tachikawa said, licking his lips. “I guess we have a while to think it though… now don’t we?”

 

Ninomiya huffed, but it was the illusion of real anger. “I suppose…”

 

“Hey… If you do need help with anything, just, uh, hit me up, okay?”


	4. Mint Chocolate Cookies

Of all the things that Kage had been prepared for on that Saturday night at a club, kissing that smart-ass wasn’t one of them. 

 

He would admit, he didn’t do it for him, he had done it for himself, because Tsuji was panicked and helpless, and feeling that emitting from somebody you knew in a sea of contented strangers stuck out like a sore thumb, but feeling Inukai's disgust and need of escape was agonizing.

 

He had been telling himself to not think to hard about it, about any of it, and to continue on, but it’s the kind of thing that trying to not think about it, only makes you wish to think of it more. 

 

It was the kind of backwards ass logic that society and humanity seemed far too fond of for his tastes and he couldn’t get the boy out of his head. He had chalked it up to be after shock. Kage had never kissed anybody before… so he supposed it qualified as his ‘first kiss’ but truly, he wasn’t saving that title for anybody in particular, so he felt as if he shouldn’t really give a damn.

 

Still, his mind had been itching, and his skin had been too ever since, any everybody was prying into his life more than usual.

 

Today’s Co-Star: Murakami Ko, who was graciously walking him back to his squad room after a good few fights knowing that Kage was in pain, hoping to ease it by being close.

 

And it did. The majority of Murakami's presence was calming, and soothing to his senses, which were usually ablaze with a thousand different peoples emotions. However, a little bit of Murakami was causing an itch that would only be worse to scratch.

 

“Spit it out.” Kage finally grumbled, frustrated. “You’re all wound up, if you got something to ask, then just  _ say _ it.”

 

Ko sighed. 

 

“I’m sorry, was that bothering you? I feel like you won’t be fond of the question.”   
  


“Say what?”

 

“I’m saying that maybe a little irritation from my curiousity is worth bearing, rather than asking me to tell.”

 

“Are you trying to make a fool of me?”

 

“No, just wanted to ensure that you  _ really _ wanna hear it.”   
  


“Spill.”

 

Ko eyed him wearily.

 

“Something's been bothering you pretty badly…” He frowned. “And it seems like you’re containing it.”

 

“How would you know that?”

 

“I fell asleep next to a psychiatrist once.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“So?”

 

“I’m fine.” Kage growled. “I’m just kinda tired.”

 

“Well, that’s a boring lie.” Murakami smirked imitating Kuga.

 

“Wait, don’t tell me you can pick up side effects too?!”

 

Ko laughed “I’m kidding, I just know you, and I can tell that’s not it.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“So… what is it?”

 

“Well, nothing really, I just… something big kinda happened, and I…” He sighed. “I don’t wanna go into detail about it, but it was supposed to look like a big deal, but not actually be a big deal, but then it kinda became one for me- it’s weird.” 

 

“Huh.” Ko frowned. “Is that bad? Or confusing?”

 

“Both, I guess.” He shrugged. “Both.”

 

They rounded the corner to his room, and it had taken Kage about half a second to notice a large gift box placed before his doorstep.

 

“Oh, somebody left you a little something.” Ko hummed. “See, you do have friends!”

 

“It’s probably for Ema.” He shrugged. “From Chika I would assume.”

 

“But aren't they still in your room training? That is why you came to train with me, correct?”

 

“Maybe she left it for him to find after.” He suggested, honestly not to concerned about his young team mates little love life. 

 

They were almost as the door, and Ko smiled.

 

“Well, let’s find out, shall we?”

 

And with that, he reached out for a small little golden tag against solid blue paper, with a green bow.

 

[ To: Kage      From: Inukai    ]

 

“Well, looks like it really  _ is _ for you.” Ko grinned, handing it out to him as he punched in the code to his room. 

 

“Color me surprised.” He grunted, not feeling particularly enthusiastic about anything at the moment. “Who’s it from?”

 

“Inukai.”

 

“Inukai?” Kage nearly choked, staring at Ko like he had just spilled the meaning of life. “What- Why?”

 

He shrugged. “Beats me.”

 

Kage shook his head, trying to reclaim his edge. It wasn’t that he was afraid of Ko seeing him in a weaker state, it was that this was so out there, he wanted nothing else to be out of the ordinary.   
  


Ko looked at him for a moment, the smile coming to his face telling Kage that he had been found out. 

 

“Maybe you’re not the only one making a big deal out of that.”

 

“I- What? No!”

 

Ko grinned like an idiot, and Kage seized the package. “He wasn’t even involved!”

 

“Again, you tell a boring lie…”

 

“Damn you!”   
  
“Sorry.”

 

“Whatever.” He scoffed. “It doesn't mean anything, really.”

 

“Whatever you say.” Ko nodded. 

 

“Shut up and go beat up some trainees.” Kage mumbled. Before stepping into the room before he could get a response.

 

The door slid shut behind him, and his posture sagged down. He looked up only to register who else was with him, which was only Kiat Zoe.

 

“Oh! Kage, your back!” He chortled, grinning wildly. “Whatcha got there? A gift from a secret admirer?”

 

“Something like that.” He grumbled, before collapsing on the couch. There was a stinging sensation from beyond the walls, but they were more faded now, replaced with the feeling of Zoe and the box.

 

Kage inspected the box from every angle he could see. Inukai had supposedly given it, and yes, If Kage focused had enough, he could feel the drumming across his skin that Inukai always gave off. It used to be such a troublesome feeling, but now he welcomed it. What a strange change of heart. 

 

Fuck that.

 

Kage ran his fingers down the paper wrapped sides of the box, There was a warm feeling with it. It was a gift to him, and Kage had found over the years, that because gifts are given with care towards him, the effects last on the wrapping paper and the box, long after they were left out. Kage has a few scraps of wrapping paper from his childhood that still carry his old friends good wishes, years and years down the line, and his slips them in his pockets on bad days. This package seemed to be chock full of warm thoughts and sincere care. 

 

Hard to believe it really came for Inukai.

 

Yet, it was no surprize at all. That idiot always had a spring in his step, his attitude so sickly sweet it was obnoxious and dense. Yet so simplistic, it was hard to read. 

 

It was the kind of saccharine act that Kage felt crawling under his skin, in more ways than one. 

 

But against his better judgement, as Zoe stepped up to him with an intense curiosity that forced his shoulders to rise against their will, he stripped a small piece of wrapping paper off the corner of the box, and jammed it in his pocket. It had been a long time since somebody had felt something so passionate and kind towards him, and, Inukai or otherwise, he didn’t want this to go to waste.

 

“From who?” Zoe inquired leaning over, and when Kage didn’t respond in favor of inspecting the outer box more, he grabbed it from him.

 

“Hey-!”   
  


“Come on, you should open it!”

 

“Give it back!”

 

But it was too late.

 

“To… yeah yeah, from, Inukai?!”

 

“Yeah, shut up!” Kage grumbled, shooting him a glare of warning, which to be fair, didn’t seem to angry, as Zoe handed the box back and Kage finally stripped it of it’s paper.

 

Kage balanced the box on his knees, and tried not to shake the contents too much, because it appeared to be shifting, as he dug his nails into the tape, before driving his fingers under the cardboard, and prying it open.

 

“Awe… how sweet!” Zoe chimed, peering in the opened gift.

 

“My dear Kage also has found love… sniff… I’m so happy.”

 

Kage wanted to bash Zoe’s head in at that moment. Very much so. Very badly. It was so tempting, but shock and something else stopped him. 

 

“Fuck you.” He growled instead, again his temper seemed to be failing him. Which was a rather odd occurrence for him. Usually he didn't need an excuse to lash out, but, well, here he was. 

 

Kage was still speechless. 

 

He understood why Inukai had felt obliged to send him a gift, even if there really was no need. 

 

…

 

He took that back, kissing Inukai was something he would regret for the rest of his life, and he definitely was in need of some compensation, but this?

 

_ This? _

 

Kage reached in, and carefully took out the first plate. 

 

There were 4 paper plates in totally, saran wrapped, and covered in a mountain of perfectly crisp cookie. So uniform and golden brown, they could’ve come straight from a bakery. 

 

And yet, Kage could see how many variations there were. 

 

And there was a little not in the bottom of the box. A bright, neon yellow post it, with Inukai hurried, chicken scratch writing, barely legible that read:

 

_ Thanks for saving me! I know it’s not much, but it’s been awhile since I last baked. Hatohara’s first time in a long time too, but she insisted on helping me. Lemme know which is your squad’s fave, I’ll bake you 2 dozen more! Don’t forget to share! -Inukai _

 

Reading it aloud sounded small, but Inukai’s handwriting was tiny, and his name nearly went off the edge, and the writing was more crammed that the bottom of the note, as if he picked up his pen only to realise either he was running out of room, or had more to say than he initially thought. 

  
  


Either way, Kage removed the other boxes. There were about 6 of each type, and over a dozen types. The size of a common sugar cookie, but they did really look perfect. And even though Kage resented the Ninomiya squad, he was begrudging to admit that it was nice to know that they had Hatohara back with them again.

 

“Looks like we have snacks for a bit!” Zoe smiled, happily. “Hey, thank Inukai for us next time ya see him, okay?”

 

Kage, shrugged, still wondering why this was so well thought out and prepared.

 

“Come on, you wanna try one?”

 

Kage set the box down, handing over the first plate, the one he had been looking at, to Zoe.

 

“I mean, I guess.”

 

Zoe found the seam of the seran wrap, and peeled it back, and damn, Inukai really should consider working in a bakery or coffee shop, he seemed to have a knack for this.

 

Zoe handed him one, a chocolate chip cookie with white and dark chocolate together, with a hint of mint in the batter.

 

Kage took a bite, and leaned back.

 

How sweet.

 


	5. Something to Chew On

“Tachikawa is on his way.” Ninomiya spat, ungraciously.

 

He was done. He was so done with Hatohara. He was done with her excuses, her lies, he was  _ so done with her bullshit drama. _

 

Ninomiya had waited a week. He had given her another whole week of amble time, and he had made it very evident to her that she needed to tell them what happened on the other fucking planet, but after  _ another _ seven days,  _ another  _ 168 hours to come clean and she  _ didn’t. She was tight lipped and stubborn, and he was ready to throw her into the sun. _

 

Tachikawa seemed keen on not having Ninomiya cause anybody bodily harm, so he had reminded him of his previous offer, over text, and was coming to see if they could get her to open up a little. He tapped his foot with a curiosity, and even though Hatohara apologized, he still didn’t feel any better.

 

How hard could it possibly fucking be?

 

_ Hatohara _ , in his mind,  _ needed to grow a goddamn backbone, and take care of herself, and maybe, I don’t know put some effort into something outside the fucking kitchen! _

 

Ninomiya, similarly, let his fury fester for a bit too long, and had become inconsolable with her.

 

It was too damn much, something so important to not understand, and to know that Tachikawa, of all people, knew the whole story, It made his blood boil and made him clench his jaw reflexively. Yet, in his blind rage, he felt as if he should be partially mad at Tachikawa, yet he wasn’t.

 

He was far from it… he was grateful.

 

Tachikawa was there to help, he thinks, and hopefully nothing would go aari.

 

However as his foot increased in a frustrated pace, he doubted that anything would ever go to plan when it came to Hatohara. Making shit difficult was what she did best. 

 

Still, he was grateful for his saviour when somebody, Tachikawa presumably, hammered on the door. He stood up to answer it, but the door already slid open.

 

And yes, there he was in all of his peach-fuzz glory. The fish-brained idiot who, somehow, knew all the answers.

 

Inukai was in the kitchen area off to the side with Tsuji, giving Him and Hatohara space before Tachikawa had arrived incase a fight broke out. Or, in this case, more of a one-sided beatdown. Hatohara would never stand up for herself.

 

And suddenly, Ninomiya noticed there was something in Tachikawa’s hands.

 

A plate of to-go mochi from the restaurant. 

 

He smiled happily, like nothing was wrong at all, and the shit eating grin he wore suddenly made it feel so. Ninomiya felt his anger suddenly melt away, and Tachikawa alone, just standing there, reminded how carefree he could afford to be. 

 

He had food, all of his friends all of his teammates… what was there to be angry about? Hatohara would have to come clean eventually.

 

Tachikawa handed the entire dish to him, and winked at him. 

 

“I passed by, and thought of you. I know this is rough.”

 

Ninomiya appreciated the gesture greatly, but only had one thing to say. “I’m the one who owes you, you moron!”

 

Tachikawa laughed. “It’s not some favor you have to repay, this was just me being weird. Take it-  **take it-** okay, now shut up.”

 

Inukai and Tsuji were in the doorway of the kitchen, and were moving to the back room. It was nothing short of squad therapy, with the ever awful, foolish therapist, Mr. NoBrain McStabby Stab.

 

He was anything but qualified.

 

It’s not like it mattered now however, as Ninomiya politely let everybody take their preferred seat, and pulling up a spare chair from the table for himself. 

 

“Can I get you anything Tachikawa? A ginger ale? A cookie?”  _ Lord knows we have plenty of those. Most failed tests for Kage. _

  
  


“I’m good thanks…” Tachikawa says, hand raised. 

 

“Now, let’s get cracking shall we?”

 

_________

 

It’s been an hour.

 

They haven't cracked. 

 

They haven't ‘cracked’ anything. Hatohara, the secrets, nothing.

 

Tachikawa refuses to tell, and does nothing but aimlessly prompt her, but she’s a sitting  _ fucking duck. _

 

And it’s taking every fucking morsel of strength and self restraint he has flowing throughout his entire body not to start yelling, or strangling her.

 

Son of a bitch, Tachikawa had made the effort, he was making the effort, Inukai and Tsuji were trying their best, but she was being a selfish, stubborn-               _ prick. _

 

And before they knew it, they were out of time.

 

It was over.

 

Hatohara had been called for patrol with Tsuji, and Ninomiya swears to god, she wouldn’t be so lucky next time. He wouldn’t let her, and the moment she left the room, Inukai also excused himself, going to Kage’s, his third batch of cookies in hand.

 

And suddenly, it was him and Tachikawa alone in the squad room, and the doors shut.

 

Tachikawa looked back at him immediately after they all left.

 

“Are you going to be okay? She’s being so damn stubborn, I can’t believe it…”

 

“No!” He cried, “No, I’m not! What the hell is she playing at! We take all the trouble, and she’s being a selfish bitch! She can’t even begin to tell us! What the fuck!”

 

“I get it… she is being difficult, but she’s probably really struggling. If you started yelling at her, and she still refuses you, I think that’s our red flag.”

 

Ninomiya sighed, and collapsed down in the seat beside Tachikawa, realising he was right.

 

Tachikawa reached over, and handed him a mochi.

 

“Here.” He greeted nonchalantly. “It’ll improve your mood.”

 

“Thanks.”   
  


“It’s good to see you trying though.” He encouraged him, as Ninomiya began to chew on the soft little bundle. “I’m sure that it’s going somewhere, even if she won’t let us see it.”

 

“I fucking pray….”

 

Tachikawa smiled at him, and then there was a pause.

 

“Well, uh, thanks for having me I guess? I’m sorry I couldn’t help to much… I mean, nothing we could’ve done, right?”

 

He grabbed his jacket from under him and stood.    
  
“I should get going… It was nice to see you I guess-”

 

“ **Wait.** ”

 

Ninomiya almost made a command, even though the word was hardly more than a whisper. 

 

“... Yes?”

 

“I-” 

 

“I’d like it… If maybe you stayed.”


	6. Confines

 

“OH! Is Inukai done with his baking?! Those cookies were awesome!” Nire smiled, cuddled under her Kotatsu.

 

Kage swore lightly, something along the lines of “Fuck you all, I want to throw you all face first into the sun, and I’ll laugh as your faces are incinerated you sick fucks.”

 

He sighed, and tried to snatch his phone off the table, which bright screen had been within Ema's view. Unluckily, Ema’s hand got there first.

 

“Gimme that.”

 

“Awe, not denying that he’s your boyfriend? Wow, somebody's gone soft!” He teased, distractedly. His nose buried in a book of some kind.   
  


“He’s not my boyfriend! Dear lord, now gimme my phone!”   
  
Ema held it out. “Not until you say you like him!”

 

Kage growled, and somehow managed to wrestle his phone out of Ema’s hands, and grab it.

 

“Why the hell would I?”

 

“You’ve been sparring with him a lot recently.” Zoe offered, helpfully. “And talking with him.”

 

“He keeps baking us cookies, whatever you did to help him has surely been payed back by now, right?” NIre grinned devilishly.

 

“You got his number.” Ema finished off, eyes still scanning the page, though he doubts Ema’s processing the words, and only using it as a cloak to hide under while he bashed on him. “You seem to be friends with him, at the very least.”

 

“Whatever.” Kage growled. “What would you guys know anyways? He’s just… nice on my head, okay?”

 

“Oh, so he likes you back?”

 

“No!”

 

Nire laughed, and Ema didn’t contribute, maybe supposing he had been teased enough. 

 

“Come on Kage, we’re proud of you!” Zoe chortled.

 

“It’s not like that!”

 

But his growls of protest were in vain, as he tapped the notification and thumbed open his lock screen.

 

Suddenly, his phone was plucked out of his hands by Zoe, and Kage blinked. 

 

“Hey, fuck you!” he yelped, as Zoe wore a shit eating grin, and dangled the device out of his reach.

 

“Gimmie that!”

 

But Zoe was one of the tallest people he knew, so most resistance was in vain, and was only to satisfy himself.

 

Zoe squinted at the already opened messages, holding it out of a scrabbling Kage’s grasp.

 

“Hey Kage” Zoe read outloud.    
  


“Gonna drop off some more cookies now, if you're at the squad room, and I wanted to know if you might wanna hand out?”

 

“Gimmie that you  **son of a bitch!”**

 

“I have an extra movie ticket and nobody else wants to come with me, I was hoping you might be available.”

 

“OH!” Nire exclaimed “Kage, you were asked on a  _ date~!” _

 

“Fuck you!”

 

“It looks like it!”

 

“I will shove you into a pit of hellfire once we all die!”

 

Ema hummed from his spot on the sofa, noting what was happening, neither helping nor hurting Kage.

 

“Ema! Come on, back me up!”

 

“Inukai is gay.”

 

“What?! I- HEY!”

 

His squad burst out laughing, and Kage was about to punch them, before turning his back to Zoe.

 

“I hate you all so damn much.”

 

He tapped his shoulder, and Kage turned to have his phone being handed back to him, and he saw a response from his side.

 

_ “I’m there, drop by now if ya don’t mind. And sure, I guess.” _

 

“Zoe!” He nearly howled. “What the hell!?” 

 

“Too late now!” He grinned. “You  _ could _ just go as friends.”

 

“Yeah.” Ema snorted, still only half listening, not looking up. “ _ Could.” _

  
“I literally want you all to die in a blazing fire.”

 

But it was too late, and Kage slumped down.

 

He could’ve said something about Kitazoe messing with him, and the truth about the phone message, he guesses, but Inukai wasn’t stupid, and he would figure that his squad was now in the process of setting them up, and that was  _ really _ a conversation he wanted to avoid.

 

I’d probably be like a:

 

_ “Hey Inukai! Let’s go to the movies because my friend are trying to set us up, and think that our fights are really just dick measuring competitions.” _

 

…

 

…

 

Yeah, no.

 

Kage thrust the option aside, and bit down at his lip, wanting to never contemplate the notion ever again.

 

And, true to character, Inukai was only a few minutes following his introduction.

 

There was a sharp tapping on the door, and Kage leapt up, not giving the others a chance to.

 

“You all better behave yourself.” He growled, threateningly. 

 

“And  _ you _ should also behave yourself.” Nire smirked, chewing on an orange.

 

“Wh-?!”

 

“Nire, that’s enough.” Ema said, finally voguing for him, but also appeared unlikely to offer anything beyond that.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” He stammered.

 

“Exactly what you think it means.” Nire grinned, rolling over. “I’m not sorry…”

 

Kage felt his face grow warm.

 

“Once this is over I’ll-”

 

Inukai knocked again from the other side.

 

Kage opened the door, and didn’t bother to finish his sentence.

 

“Hey!” Inukai greeted him. “Mind if I come in?”   
  


Kage glanced around, his whole squad was present, and he didn’t trust him as far as he could throw them but…

 

“Sure, come on.”

 

Inukai smiled, and Kage felt warmth radiating off of him, but it was a hollow warmth. THe same as always. 

 

It’s the heat to sweep over his skin, but nowhere else, for his comfort only, intense and concentrated, yet good natured. It seemed so odd to Kage why he had avoided it before. Kage had found that once Kage stopped alienating him, Inukai was just as genuine with him as anybody else. He had sharp communication skills, saying what he meant, yet never being negative, it was an impossible balance that Inukai somehow suspended in some incomprehensible equilibrium. It wasn’t a stuffy heat either, very clear, like a warm Autumn day in an empty park. 

 

It was so refreshing, to only have that one sensation. The only other people to manage that was Ko and Ema. And, he supposes, Kuga, because Kuga was a blank slate, he never emoted at all. 

 

It was only that one feeling, the one sensation, and It was warmth. It wasn’t a physical feeling, like the drumming Ko caused. Nor was it otherworldly, like the weird ripples Ema caused him to feel, cool on the back of his neck. Inukai gave off only  _ one  _ feeling, and it was something non physical, yet grounding. It was more than appreciated.

 

He shakily balanced 4 stacked paper plates in his hands, all towering with more cookies. Wrapped in clear plastic sheeting.

 

“Here, Lemme help you with those.” Kage offered, taking two off the top.

 

Contact.

 

The back of Kage’s hand brushed Inukai’s exposed forearm. Kage nearly dropped the cookies. 

 

It felt so  _ nice _ to touch him. The cool feeling of Inukai’s  _ real _ skin, while feeling the illusion of his warmth… it was unreal what it felt like. So clear cut, yet so different. It was a trip, was what it was.

 

Somehow, he pried his skin off of Inukai’s without looking suspicious in the slightest. However, he wouldn’t forget the feeling for a long, long time, he could say that for sure.

 

He took the cookies and looked at them as he lead Inukai to the back table, were both Ema and Zoe were seated.

 

There were heaps of their favorites from last time, the ones he mentioned, but this was still above and beyond the deal.

 

This was the  _ third _ batch of cookies to head their way.    
  


The first had been for testing, for both sides, and was already more than enough.

 

The second was batches of the favorites.

 

The third was more from the second, and some new ones. 

 

It had been three weeks, and three batches, seriously, they were going to gain weight if this kept up. 

 

However, it wasn’t to bad, because Ema brough Chika and Izuho back to the squad room, and they would indulge in a few, and Nire was always having her fellow operators over to hand out, so it wasn’t rare to see a few of them taking bites of a couple. 

 

Ko and Kuga had come over of Kage’s accord a few days back, and had a handful. Suddenly, The squad room seemed a whole lot livelier with Inukai’s supply of baked goods. In all reality, not more people came than before, but it was wondrous what a few overflowing plates on a table could do for the overall mood. 

 

“I’m glad you liked these so much.” Inukai said aloud, his way of saying ‘hello’ to Ema and Kitazoe. 

 

“They were great! We’ve all been enjoying them!” Zoe said, nodded his head in a way that greeted Inukai with the same prowess of enthusiasm, and told Kage that this wasn’t going to go well. “Thank you so much for the trouble!”   
  


“It’s no trouble.” Inukai said, setting down his work. “Please, I’ll take any excuse I can get to have some time away from homework and In a kitchen… especially with Mirai back.”

 

“Mirai…?”

 

“Hatohara. Mirai is her first name.”

 

“Ah.”

 

Ema looked up at that.

 

“I’m glad she’s back.” He admitted after a pause, but with a firm tone. “I’ve only seen her twice, once in the hospital, and once in training… she’s still ill, but it sounds like you are doing your best to help her.”

 

Inukai smiled brightly. “Oh yeah, she was happy see you… I’m afraid she’s still pretty cooped up, but she was crying with joy when she got to see you again, and she told us how you helped her walk back to the room, thank you for that, by the way.”

 

Ema looked aside, blushing and embarrassed. “It was the least I could do for her… I can’t believe she’s back.”

 

“I’ll be sure to tell her that you're thinking of her… that’d make her so happy.”

 

“Can I go see her?”   
  


Inukai paused for a bit. 

 

“I mean… I guess… I don’t know… I  _ think _ she’s in the squad room now? I’m not sure.”

 

“Please? It’s worth a try!” 

 

Inukai smiled. 

 

“Only for you, little buddy. You know, I missed having you come by to train with her… it was weird when it stopped.”

 

“Oh, god thank you!”

 

Ema said, book thrown down without a bookmark. “Thank you!”   
  


Inukai huffed. “Of course… you deserve to see her. I was surprised you hadn’t busted the door down trying.”   
  


“Can we go now?”

 

“Yeah, come on!”

 

Kage was frozen.

 

“Hey, Kage, you coming? We have some time to kill before our movie.”

 

Kage’s stomach shifted. Ema was pouring out hope, and Inukai felt satisfied and content, like always. It’s the feeling that he wanted to curl up in, and cradle. 

 

“Y-yeah, sure, I can do that.”

 

And without another word, they stepped outside, Ema in the lead.

 

They moved quickly through the halls, and Kage could feel Ema’s rippling patterns grown hot and anxious, and he very clearly didn’t want to speak, so Kage didn’t even try him.

 

Instead he turned to Inukai.

 

“So… what movie are we catching?”

 

Inukai sighed. “Yeah, about that… I was going to catch it with Tsuji, but his plans changed. It’s the new Sci-Fi one. The really crappy looking’ one? We wanted to bash on it a bit… yet admire the good CGI.”

 

“Oh, sounds great. I was gonna do the same, but probably a week later and on my own.”

 

“Awe come on, what’s the fun of going on your own?”

 

“Well you know, not everybody is a friendly as you, okay?”

 

“But still, It’ll be fun! I promise! Popcorn’s on me!”

 

“Thanks, ‘really appreciate it. Anything but being stuck with these idiots all day.”

 

Ema caught onto that last bit. And whether Ema had been listening the whole time or tuned in for just that last bit, he didn’t indulge Kage with a silence.

 

“Yeah, you only hate us because we’re not in denial.”

 

“Denial?”

 

“Ema, fuck you, Inukai, don’t listin.”

 

“Oh… okay.”

 

“Awe, Inukai’s so obedient fo-”

 

**“I swear to fucking god!”**

 

Inukai chuckled a little, and Kage felt heat on the tips of his ears. He prayed it was shock to gain that sign of amusement, and not understanding.

 

“Whatever…”

 

They rounded a corner, and Ema, once again, started pounding at Kage’s nape. He was so full of emotion, it almost made Kage snap, but he would try to bear it out this once, knowing how important it was for him, and that cool relief would flood in once Ema saw Hatohara, a few doors down.

 

Inukai smirked.

 

“How is he feeling?”

 

“What?”

 

“What does Ema feel like to you right now?”

 

Kage sighed, and whispered a small response.

 

“He feels anxious, pressured, yet definitely excited, and he really cares. Way too much, It’s actually getting hard to move around this feeling.”

 

Inukai hummed. “Is that what happens when people  _ feel _ too much? That’s strange… must be awful.”

 

“You get used to it.” He grumbled. 

 

“Op- we’re here.”

 

Inukai took a deep breath, feeling slightly off put in Ema’s favor, before punching in a passcode, and the door sliding open.

 

“Hello?” Inukai called out, beckoning the others in. “Anybody home?”   
  


“You’re back early Inukai.” A woman’s voice called. “How did it go?”

 

“Hey! It was good, I brought you some visitors!”

 

“Visitors?”

 

Inukai beckoned Ema forwards, to the back room. 

 

“She’s in there.” He whispered, and Kage flinched as Ema’s anxiety spiked.

 

Kage followed them to see Hatohara. 

 

She looked frail, and was on their couch. There was a cup of what he assumed was ginger ale at her side, and a bowl of half eaten rice.

 

She was skinny and weak, and her feeling was like a fain rain, falling down, then suddenly throwing Kage in a downpour as her eyes fell on Ema.

 

“Hatohara…”

 

“Ema!”

 

He raced to her side, and they were hugging. Mentor and student.

 

Ema felt relieved to finally have a proper meeting with his beloved teacher, and Hatohara was an onslaught of grief and regret, yet happiness for what she had  _ now _ . 

 

“It’s been a while…” She whispered, voice brushing Ema’s ear. “Our first proper meeting…”

 

“I missed you…” He sighed. “It wasn’t the same with you gone.”

 

Inukai suddenly gave off the aura of being slightly uncomfortable, and Kage, having already been looking for an excuse, tugged his arm. 

 

The contact was bliss, and it was so humble to hold it for more than a few fleeting moments. 

 

“Let’s give them some space.” He suggested.

 

Inukai nodded, and they headed back into the entrance room.

 

There was a pause before Inukai sighed. 

 

“I’m sorry to pull you into this.” Inukai began. “I just knew how badly they wanted this.”

 

“No, I get it. I’m thankful Ema has the chance to… wow, I’m kinda indebted to you now, huh?”

 

“What? After what you did to help me out? We are  _ not even close _ to breaking even yet!”

 

“You've baked us about 9 dozen cookies and given this to Ema… I couldn’t possibly ask for more!”

 

“Nonsense! Besides, you didn’t just save me, you also saved Tsuji a very unneeded impression on woman.”

 

“Oh yeah… how’s that going?”

 

Inukai shrugged, looking down. “He’s always been trying to improve it… with Mirai back now… I think he’s even more motivated. He can do it. He’s getting a bit better… I think…”

 

“You  _ think. _ ”

 

“Yeah, well…” Inui grumbled. “I doubt he’ll ever  _ totally _ get over his fear… but, uh, I’m rooting for him”

 

Kage nodded. “That makes sense… yeah.”

 

“Speak of the devil.” Kage mutter, as he felt little shocks being thrown up his fingertips, Tsuji’s signature output. 

 

“What, is he here?”

 

The door opened to answer Inukai’s question.

 

“Hello Kage… hey Inukai…” Tsuji greeted them. He was about to put his bag down, and had taken no more than two steps towards the back room before Inukai stopped him.

 

“Hey! Tsuji, I uh, wouldn’t go to the back right now…” He warned.

 

“Why not?”

 

“We brought Ema.”

 

His froze in his tracks.

 

“Oh… I see.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Well, I won’t bother them then… I’ll go for a walk I guess…”

 

“That’s fair.” Inukai nodded.

 

“I assume you two will be headed to your movie soon?”   
  


Inukai looked back at Kage.

 

“Yeah, we should probably get headed out.”

 

“Oh- okay then.” Kage mumbled.

 

“See you guys later then.” Tsuji said, and bit them farewell.

 

“Is he always that socially awkward and stiff?” Kage asked after the feeling in his fingers relaxed a little, and as Inukai pulled a coat over himself. He flicked his fingers out, trying to rid himself of the ridged ache that remained. 

 

“Yeah, but with women it’s even worse.”

 

“Wow.” Kage snorted. “Though break, huh?”

 

“Something like that, yeah.” Inukai mumbled, “Come on, you got everything you need?”

 

“Yeah, I think…”

 

“Great, come on, who knows how long they’ll be in there.”

 

And with that, Kage stumbled out behind Inukai.

 

However, he didn’t even think about the one fact that would’ve stuck out to anybody with eyes.

 

Tsuji wasn’t booked today.


	7. Game On

Ninomiya has a headache. His eyes ache, and it’s way too early to be up, why is his phone alarm ringing, there’s no way it’s time to wake up yet.

 

…

 

He opens his eyes to see, for once in his life, he’s not wrong about this.

 

His room is dark, and his phone is buzzing and crying aloud, and Nino reaches over to grab it from it’s place, charging, on his bedside table, to see it isn’t his morning alarm.

 

He’s being called.

 

At 3:48 am.

 

By Tachikawa no less.

 

He groan, not wanting to answer, but he knows Tachikawa won’t stop calling, and if he turns his phone off now, He’ll come busting down his door anyways. Besides, Tachikawa usually isn’t up so late… unless…

 

“Hello?” Ninomiya groaned into the microphone. “Kei, it’s almost four in the fucking morning, call me back at dawn, you greasy animal.”

 

“Wait! Nino! HEY! I need your help, stat! Now! Please!? Come on, I’m begging you, I need your help badly on this, Please! I’m begging you, I really, really am, come on!”

 

“What is it?”   
  


“I have a paper due tomorrow… and it counts for the majority of my grade.”

 

“For what class?”   
  


“One of my core classes.”

 

“What paper?”

 

“My thesis.”

  
“Say what? How far are you in it?”

 

“I haven’t started.”

 

“Dear god, Tachikawa, what the fuck!? What’s the page minimum?”   
  


“Ninety pages.”

 

“When is this due?”

 

“Tomorrow afternoon?...”

 

“Tachikawa what the fuck!? You son of a bitch, I’m coming!”

 

“Thanks baby~!”

 

“Don’t say that, please, stop it, I’ll be there in five, I’m fucking pissed at you, but my anger can wait till Sunday.”

 

All Ninomiya did was pull a coat over his pajamas and rushed out of the dorm.

 

________

 

“Nino, oh thank god!” Tachikawa cried, throwing his arms around him in a tight hug when he got there, knocking at his door.

 

“Okay, first of, it is physically impossible for you to finish this on time. 90 pages in 13 hours? Good luck with that… that’s seven pages an hour. Two thousand, one hundred words an hour, approximately… Tachikawa, I’m sorry, but that’s not happening, I will help you get it done relatively soon though… as best I can.”

 

“That’s it?” Tachikawa looked up. “Only seven pages per hour? Dude, game on.”

 

“Tachikawa, that’s longer than you think it is!”

 

But he was already pulling out his laptop.

 

“Thanks Sweety, but defying the odds is my hobby… I think there’s some mochi and some tea in the fridge… mind getting it for me?”   
  


“Don’t call me-”

 

Tachikawa gave him a meaningful glance. 

 

“God, Fine… just hurry up your ass and layout your paper before you start typing, you don’t want it to go down in the record books as the worst theises ever.”


	8. Table For Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What even is this ship, I have many questions, and writing this was way to hard... I suck at this man....

“Table for two, please?”

 

Kage doesn’t know why he’s here. He doesn’t know what happened. He’s forgotten how to speak clearly, he’s forgotten how to think. Certainty is lacking when he asks himself how he did it, how he got there, how he managed to pull off the impossible. He couldn’t tell you how, what or why he is here, and whether he wants it to be any different. 

 

Kage doesn't know how it’s possible to be this flustered, to be this redfaced, to be this lost. He doesn’t know how in the high heavens he fell for somebody like Inukai. 

 

Opposites attract or, whatever they say.

 

He can’t tell how Inukai is holding himself together. He can’t tell if this is too fast, or too slow, it was all a muddled mess. Kage really wasn’t the right person to ask about that in the first place. Inukai? Now you might be getting somewhere.

 

_ It had only been a week. Was that the right amount of time? Was it an appropriate amount of time?  _

 

_ It was a week since he had a special present delivered to his squad room door for the second time. _

 

_ However, this time there was a sticker with Inukai’s scratchy script, written in a contrasting thick orange sharpie, in comparison to the textbook solid blue wrapping paper.  _

 

_ [ For Kage Only Please, Thank You. ] _

 

_ Kage remembered feeling something foreign pouring from the box. It was slightly reminiscent of what his mother emitted, the feeling shared similarities to what Ko and Kitazoe gave off, but it was so much stronger. The solidified, wholly version of a positive feeling he had only ever known as a friendly undertone. _

 

_ Kage didn’t want to name it, but as he waited for the squad room to clear out, he felt no name coming to him, other than love. _

 

_ But that, he felt, was so ludicrous and wrong, it couldn’t possibly be.  _

 

_ Ema had left last that day, packing up some homework and bidding his farewell to Kage at about 7pm. Kage had watched to doors close behind Ema before reaching down for the box, already taking his time in running his fingers along the crisp edges, and he felt the warmth that radiated from Inukai become something more, yet not even a part of Inukai. If this was nothing but the leftovers of what Inukai had been feeling as he gave it, Kage would’ve killed to have be there with Inukai at that time, soaking in the feeling, maybe touching him, if he was lucky. Touching Inukai, holding his hands or arm, maybe hugging him close alongside the heat would’ve been paradise. It would’ve felt so good he would’ve forgiven every bad day he’s ever had with his side effect, and would’ve said it was worth it. _

 

_ It might’ve been damn it! _

 

_ There was something so spectacular about this warmth, the way it tumbled out so effortlessly and endlessly. _

 

_ It was hard to put his finger on, but it was something along the lines of wondrous, and when his curiosity finally bested him, He stripped off a clean sheet of the wrapping paper, and suddenly felt hesitant all over again. He took two strips, just in case, one large and one smaller. _

 

_ Eventually, he removed the paper, and slid his fingers under the rim of the cardboard. Popping the tape open, he looked in to see two things he didn’t expect. _

 

_ Cookies, yes, but only the chocolate mint ones he’d said were his favorite, and flowers. _

 

_ Flowers. _

 

_ Flowers...? _

_ Kage remembers choking on his own air when he saw them. They were cheery and red, roses.  _

 

_ “What the fuck…?” Had slipped out of him before he had even known what was happening.  _

 

_ Inukai had bought him roses. _

 

_ Kage leaned back, and stared at the ceiling. _

 

_ What the actual fuck was he playing at? _

 

_ It was so absurd and improbable, Kage’s head swam, and even as the contents emitted from the box, he didn’t believe it. He didn’t.  _

 

_ What even was this? _ __   
  


_ He remembered looking blankly at the roof tiles for a few whole minutes, just thinking, before his hands found the flowers, and pulled them out, and held them close to his chest.  _

 

_ It was like touching the man who gave them. It was so warm and soothing, Kage never thought of letting go. He wanted it. He really did, he wanted it close, he wanted to feel it.  _

 

_ It almost felt weak. _

 

_ He loved it too much. _

 

_ He liked it.  _

 

_ He liked  _ **_him_ ** _. _

 

Now here he was. 

 

He was in a ramen shop a week after the note,  three weeks after their movie. It was to be thought of as a first ‘date’. 

 

It was almost painful.

 

Inukai, thankfully, had taken all the planning into his own hands. And yes, while Inukai could feel the anxiety and nervousness stifling his usual heat, He still radiated a warm air. 

 

He had been practically on fire when Kage saw him after the box, and he seemed to pop like a bubble when Kage told him that  _ maybe _ a date or two could be  _ slightly tolerable. _

 

His backhanded, passive aggressive way of saying ‘yes’.

 

Inukai had been  _ ecstatic,  _ and Kage spared him any mention of the letter he had written on post-its and stuck to the bottom of the box.

 

The letter had spanned three of the little adhesive pages, handwriting almost more iconic than his straggled little signature at the foot of the text. It was a little hard at first, but Kage figured out how to decipher it’s little shapes to somehow form letters.

 

It read:

 

Dear Kage, 

 

By the time you get his you’re either in shock, or hate me. And I feel like that’s okay, because I expected that. Take the cookies, if you are. They aren't a gift, they’re compensation for this. And I guess I hate to write this out. I’m sure you must’ve felt it by now, and just in case the flowers didn’t tip you off, I think, Kage, that I might like you more then a friend. And no, I didn’t get you the flowers to patronize you over the impossible, I gave them to you to show that there are people who care about you, and I gave them so that if you are as mad as i think you’ll be you have something to start your bonfire. 

 

I’m not sure what else to write, because this whole setup is strange and I’m unsure whether or not I should be saddened over this.                          Whatever.

 

-Inukai

 

Kage tried to put the thought out of his mind, but he remembers very clearly Inukai’s optimistic expression and hopefulness when he admitted to tolerating the advances. Kage had even gotten away with resting a hand on his arm for a few moments. A wondrous victory unto itself.

 

“Right this way.”

 

Kage started, just in time to hear the waiter say it. And Kage’s thoughts snapped back to the world around him just in time to follow behind Inukai to a table.

 

It was a quaint little ramen shop, Inukai’s idea and treat supposedly, and was quite busy at this time of the day.

 

They were lead to a velvet red booth. The entire little restaurant had this whole red-fabric-with-wood-beading thing going on.

 

Kage took a deep sigh of relief as Inukai sat in the seat oppose to him. He didn’t want anybody too clingy, especially so soon. But no, Inukai seemed to be on the same page as him as far as things went. Inukai seemed far more relaxed than Kage, but Kage was the last person to have ever been prepared for anything like this.

 

‘Why were you there? You don’t seem like somebody looking for love.’

 

Kage flinched, recalling Inukai’s exact words.

 

And you know what? Inukai was right. He  _ wasn’t _ somebody looking for love. It ended up finding him… well, maybe love was too strong a word, but something found him, that was undeniable.

 

The waiter was saying something, their name or whatever, and handed them menus, before taking their leave. 

 

Inukai took his with a nod, before they were left in a pooling silence.

 

…

 

A few seconds passed by.

 

Then a few more…

 

Kage felt all sorts of uncomfortable. Inukai wasn’t really helping things.

 

The silence began to harden around them, encasing them in this.. Sudden stiffness.

 

Kage shot a very weary glance at Inukai across the table, looking to him to explain to him how this was done. 

 

Inukai was looking down at the floor, not really seeing whatever he was looking for; an answer maybe.

 

Kage shifted a bit, he wanted to say something but nothing was really coming to him.

 

Inukai finally looked at him, a lost look in his eyes, and Kage felt a wave of panic and fear leak out of him. 

 

“Well- um..” Inukai stuttered. 

 

“Well, uh, this is… something.”

 

Kage caught his breath, before his head rolled back and he bellowed a laugh.

 

“Wait- what did I do…?” Inukai asked 

 

“Nothing! I just-” Kage leaned over, coving a toothy grin with a hand, “The first thing on this… date thing, and that’s the first thing you say?”

 

“Well, what did you want me to say?!” Inukai asked, embarrassed. 

 

Kage had no real answer for that, but wanted to appear better prepared for this.

 

“Well, it’s too late now, it’s down in the history books!”

 

“Yeah, well- you know what?!” Inukai said, looking back at the floor shyly.

 

“What?”

 

“... that, uh,” Inukai stopped, completely flustered. “You know what? Nevermind.”

 

Kage almost laughed again. “At least I know you get flustered easily.” He said.

 

“At least I know you laugh easy. I wouldn’t have guessed that in a billion years.”

 

“Something like that… yeah.” Kage shrugged, and suddenly, it ended.

 

The silence began to solidify again.

 

Kage didn’t want it too, he wanted Inukai’s earth to liquify it again, but it kept setting in around them in an uncomfortable state, and Kage had a brief flash of worry.

 

Was this going to be the whole date? This short on off bust of speech? Over and over? Kage had never really given it to much thought, because of the lack of exposure he had to it, but he wasn’t the easiest guy to talk to. 

 

He just… didn’t really talk to people. He didn’t really have too many people to talk to about normal stuff, and when he did, they did most of the work, like Zoe or Ko, or held a nice comfortable silence, like Ema. Never this. Was he supposed to know more about human conversation? How underprepared was he? Was it supposed to be this ridged feeling?

 

Kage could slip a word in, when the waiter came back to take their orders. 

 

Kage took a beef ramen, and Inukai took a chicken. 

 

They left again, and Inukai looked at Kage as if he expected a topic to appear at random, and Kage was more or less doing the same, except only being more blunt about it. Classic Kagura.

 

“So, uh, what do couples usually do on first dates anyway?”

 

“Are we really a couple though?”

 

“True… this whole thing is kinda strange…”

 

“Oh, good, I’m not the only one feeling that?” Kage grunted tactfully. “That’s good.”

 

“I’m trying, okay?” Inukai said, fumbling with his hands. 

 

“So, like, uh, I dunno… what did you do today?”

 

Kage rolled his eyes. “Truly, a conversation started with unparalleled creativity, wherever did you think of it?”

 

“Shut up.” Inukai groaned, biting his lip. “Really, I’m curious.”

 

Kage slouched over. They were getting warmed up a tad, and he would try to not be the end of a conversation thread. Talking to Inukai was suddenly very difficult, when over the weeks they had gotten to know one another as friends, it had seemed a lot more manageable.

 

“Not much, really.” He decided. “I overslept, I was up late last night, I had a headache, and did some homework… you?”

 

“Yeah, nothing really too spectacular…” He mumbled.

 

“Okay then…”

 

…

 

“Hey,” Inukai started, before pausing slightly.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’m sorry,” He apologized ducking his head, “I know this is weird, but I have to ask… what do I feel like?”   
  


“Well,, it depends what you mean by that.” He sighed, looking intently at him.

 

“You see, everybody effects me in a different way, they  _ feel  _  different. You kinda radiate emotion, while Tsuji shoots emotions up my fingers. Ema ripples against the back of my neck, Ko kinda drums along my arm, it’s a whole thing. THe emotion is always there when I’m around those people, by they become harsh, or cold, or hot, or light depending on how your feeling. So no matter how you feel, you're still radiating something to me, the only thing that changes is the condition of the radiation, and I can tell what you’re feeling about me. Does that make sense?”

 

Inukai looked blank, captured by the idea before nodding.

 

“Yeah… okay, no, no, that makes sense… That’s strange though, you always feel me, even if I’m not feeling anything towards you, and just happen to be standing next to you?”

 

“Yeah, but that’s very neutral. Not painful, not welcoming, just… there.”

 

“No, that's interesting! I mean- well- I know you probably hate it, but-”

 

“I don’t hate it.” Kage said firmly, cutting him off. “Everybody thinks I hate it, but I don’t it just… becomes frustrating at times. It’s really more trouble than it’s worth, but It’s a dependency nowadays, besides… sometimes it’s rather nice…”

 

Kage finished that sentence with a noticeably quieter voice, as if playing coy, but really just being to ashamed to outright state what he meant.

 

“So you’re…” Inukai rolled over the thought for him. “You like me being here? I’m not an annoying feeling, or anything?”

 

“Yeah, and no, you’re not really annoying at all, contrary to your actual personality.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“What? But no, really, I like you here, it’s just… I dunno, it’s still strange to me, and I’m a bit… afraid. But, uh, no, your emotion is really, uh, simple and-”

 

Kage had begun to trip over his own words, and deemed it better for all involved that he simply stop talking then and there, before anything slipped that he might not mean, or regret.

 

Inukai didn’t press him though, and instead opted to another question.

 

“What annoys you?”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“You always seem to be frustrated… how much of that is your side effect and how much of that is an actual bother?”

 

Kage smiled a little bit, because Inukai _ understood _ him. He understood that some of his outbreaks were due to mental strain, and some because they genuinely got under his skin. There was a solid difference, and he was so happy to explain it to somebody who would actually listen, besides, they had seemingly had some semblance of conversation started. Which, was a relief and a half to the two of them.

 

“I hate people being late, I hate annoying kids, I hate nightmares, and I hate sob stories.” Kage growled.

 

“Oh, and I also want lyres to go burn in hell, were they belong. Which is why you pissed me off for the longest of fucking time.”

 

“Because you thought I was a liar? How?”

 

“You seemed so face and force in everything you did, it made me fucking sick!” Kage explained, as if it were the most simple of things being explained to a child. “You looked so fucking unapproachable and inhuman it was repulsive. Your smile was also so damn wide it looked forced, and you were to perfect, to spotless to be anything but a deceit.”

 

“Wow! Um, okay, harsh much?” Inukai sighed, but looked up at Kage with bright eyes. “Was it really that bad?”   
  


“No doubt.”

 

“Damn… well, have I changed?”

 

“Nope, not at all.”   
  


“But wait, how did- I’m confused.”

 

“I just gave you a chance.”

 

…

 

“... oh…” 

 

…

 

“Awe, Kage, that’s so sweet of you!”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Kage leaned back, arms folded, and Inukai giggled, before yielding the feeling of confidence and a bubbly happiness.

 

“Well, what about you? What really bugs you?”

 

Inukai took a deep breath before pondering that for a moment.

 

“I’m… not actually sure… I hate people who quit without trying, I guess, and I don’t appreciate those who are disloyal… not my type. I guess I also dislike people who don’t say what they mean… Hatohara took some adjusting too…”

 

“Well, rest assured, I won’t sugarcoat shit for you, so I think we’re okay on that front.”

 

“Yeah, I think so too…” Inukai said, stopping to think of another question.    
  


“So, what do you like to do? Like, hobbies I mean?”

 

Kage shrugged. “I like videogames… common, I know, they just relieve stress for me… mindless, you know? I never asked either, what do you do?”

 

Inukai frowned. “I’m about to graduate, so I’m trying to finish up homework these days, and most of the time I’m at border… I do play the clarinet though, so I do practice in my free time.”

 

“The clarinet? Seriously?”

 

“You have a problem with that?”

 

“No I just, I felt like I should’ve known this before, why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“I’m telling you now… besides, I’ve been really busy, so I don’t get too much down time, it’s not really too important…”

 

“But still, that’s really neat! Is there anything you can’t do?”

 

“Well, I mean, I can’t do  _ everything. _ ”

 

“Shut up, yes you can.”   
  
“I op-” Inukai was silenced midway as the waiter  came by, handing them their bowls of ramen, and Kage barely heard the waiter say “enjoy.” Before his attention snapped back to Inukai. 

 

They quietly discussed more awkward questions, dancing circles around topics that were of too much importance. A small little ‘get to know you’.

 

It wasn’t as bad as Kage had first thought. He was prepared for an hour of pain, but what he got was so much nicer. Inukai really could thaw out the silent air, and the fear drained away and was replaced with curiosity and investment. To satisfy Kage’s prior request, Inukai’s questions became more creative. 

 

“What couldn’t you live without?”

 

“What calms you?”

 

“How did you meet your squad?”

 

“One thing you like and don’t like about yourself?”

 

It was a timid, yet progressive mild exchange that floated onwards, before Kage finally sprung the first question of his own.

 

“Where are you going to go to college?”

 

And it all seemed to stop dead.

 

The silence froze around them in an instant, and Nuki looked pale, and like somebody had just set off a bomb.

 

“Uh… well, Kage, about that… there’s something I needed to tell you about that.”

 

Kage’s heart sunk. This couldn’t be any good, because the harsh feeling of Inukai turn cold, and made Kage feel like his blood what ice, and he felt goose bumps rising up from the surface of his skin.

 

It was cold.

 

“I…” Inukai began, before dropping off, and not finishing. The words having difficulty forming.

 

“It’s just that…” Inukai’s eye looked around, afraid. 

 

“I’m… going to an out of city college.”

 

Kage’s heart skipped a beat.

 

“Wait…  **what?!** ”

 

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled, head tucking again, and the silence fading away, background noise returning.

 

“What? Why didn’t you tell us? Inukai! You mean… you’re leaving? For how long?!”

 

Inukai sighed. “I’m not sure…five years?”

 

“Five?!”

 

“I said I _ was sorry, okay?!” _

 

“But still! Does your squad know? What about- this? You’re leaving so soon? Leaving  _ me? _ ”   
  


“I know… It’s hard, I get it, It’s just for the best…”   
  
“Well, either way you should’ve told us sooner!”

 

“Wasn’t it better to wait though? Less worry…”

 

“You were gonna have to tell us either way!”

 

“I guess that’s true… but I just told you so… so what are you going to do with that information?”

 

“When do you leave?”

 

“Augest 23.”

 

“Damn it!” Kage growled. 

 

“I’m sorry.”   
  


“I know, it’s  just… why so soon?”

 

“I don’t make the schedules…”

 

“I realise… I’m just… a little frustrated.”   
  


“... well… what else is there to say?”

 

Kage sulked, feeling Inukai’s emotions grow heavy. He thought for a moment about what he could say to ease the pain, but the right answer slid out before he could control it.

 

His words were responded to with Inukai being pressed against his skin, Kage’s hand fastened around Inukai’s in the under shadows of the table, so soft and warm, the output still nice, even when tangled with fear and shame.

  
“I’ll miss you.”


	9. Hungover

It’s been two years since that day.

 

Ninomiya doesn't know what to think.

 

Oh, what a two years it had been.

 

Ninomiya never really thought about time. He thought that there were better things to do then to idly sit about, contemplating laws of the universe that were, in all reality, incomprehensible. Before, one day, he sat down and realised how long two years actually was. Yet, how short it could feel.

 

When Tachikawa had become his roommate, Ninomiya had suddenly realised that he lived time in a bland, draining day-to-day fashion. It’s the equivalent of living life one day at a time, yet making everyday a carbon copy of the last without fail.

 

Tachikawa didn’t do that.

 

There was always something new, some goal, some quota to fulfill, somebody to fight, somebody to beat, a reason for everything, a drive to do so, trying something new, and the willingness to do just that. It was always moving. It never stayed the same.

 

There was something that shifted.

 

All the time.

 

Living with him really made this contrast all the more apparent, with Ninomiya ending up grey, and in a loop, and Tachikawa shining, and challenging himself, sometimes to a fault, to do the unthinkable.

 

Sometimes it really was to a fault. 

 

On days like today, it just…

 

Tachikawa was sometimes stupid.

 

Ninomiya groaned in frustration as Jin texted him. It became required for Ninomiya, somewhere along the line, to be able to contact Jin in case Tachikawa did anything a little too reckless, and was in need of help that he couldn’t ask for. This was one of those time.

 

[ I’m afraid he’s pretty damn drunk… dunno why...that was in the past… I’m driving him over. ]

 

Jin’s message displayed what Ninomiya had wish didn’t happen. 

 

But, well… here they were.

 

He buried his face in his hands from his spot on the couch. He replied with an empty [ Thanks ] hoping the damage wasn’t anything too severe. But let’s be honest, this was Tachikawa they were speaking of, and nothing was straightforward, or tame about the guy.

 

He really wished that there was.

 

He knew that they weren't too far away. The local bar was a little off campus, and was only a few minutes away if Jin was driving. Thankfully. 

 

He waited in silence, and reflected on the time that passed.

 

Two years really was a long time. 

 

Finally, there was a knock on the door, and Ninomiya rose to his feet, and opened to door to see Jin with an arm around Tachikawa’s shoulder, keeping him upright, and Ninomiya positioned himself to take Jin’s place.

 

“There you go…” Jin whispered to him, as he took Tachikawa off his hands. “I’ll live it to you, big man.”

 

“Please- don’t call me that.” Ninomiya grumbled, “Thanks for getting him back, drive safe.”

 

“Yeah sure. As long as he doesn’t die.”

 

“I’ll see that he doesn’t.” 

 

ANd with that, Ninomiya closed, the door behind him, and tried to support less of his boyfriend.

 

“Can you stand?”

 

“Can I what?” Tachikawa grand, slurring all of his words heavily.

 

“Stand, on your own.”

 

“I think…. Hold on… lemme try.”

 

And Tachikawa removed his arm, only to stumble and almost fall again, caught only thanks to NInomiya’s astonishingly great reflexes.

 

“Nope… can’t.” He chuckled good naturedly. 

 

“You are useless…”

 

And Ninomiya lead his back to his spot on the sofa, and sat them down.

 

“Shut up. Man.” Tachikawa grumbled, after a long pause, that made it hard to tell that he was carrying on the conversation thread that was thought to have been broken a few seconds ago.

 

Ninomiya relaxed, as Tachikawa’s weight was released off of him, and instead leaned backwards, relaxing.

 

Ninomiya had known what was coming very well long before Tachikawa had fastened himself around his arm.

 

A drunk Tachikawa ment a clingy Tachikawa.

 

Ninomiya huffed, but there was really nothing to be mad at. THat was his curse with Tachikawa. He could never really bring himself to be strict. At all.

 

“Heyy there…~” Tachikawa mumbled, tripping over the fuzzy syllables.

 

“Yeah… hey.”

 

“Mmmph…” HE grunted, he didn’t seem like he wanted to talk, yet wanted to talk too much, yet couldn’t.

 

NInomiya rolled his eyes. Jin’s side effect had presumably saved him from having to deal with the worse of it, and Ninomiya prayed that, selfishly, he hadn’t done anything rash with anybody else.

 

For his sake, and Tachikawa’s.

 

“Come here…… Here dammit….” Tachikawa groaned, pulling down in his arm.

 

Ninomiya nearly groaned, as Tachikawa kissed him roughly. His tongue damp with alcohol. 

 

“How much did you have?” Ninomiya asked, after prying Tachikawa off of himself. He loved him, he really did, but getting Tachikawa drunk was an admirable feat. One that required way too much beer. His alcohol tolerance was nothing short of astronomical.

 

“I.. Uh… Mayeb I had too many, one or two to many- er somthin…”

 

“Goddamnit…”

 

“Oh shut up… you know you love me…”

 

“Don’t ask me why…”

 

“You doo… you do all these things for- for me and I love ya.”

 

Ninomiya suddenly smiled, sometimes- no- most of the time, Tachikawa had this effect on him. 

 

“I love you too… or something… now, don’t blame me if you have the worst goddamn hangover of your life tomorrow.”

 

“Won’t”


	10. Be Strong

They stood at the platform. Underground, waiting for Inukai’s train. 

He really was leaving.

Kage didn’t want to feel it. Everybody at the platform was a sickening flood of emotions. Kage would survive. For Inukai, he could manage.

Inukai was gripping his luggage tightly, visably nervous beyond belief. His collage was only a few towns over, but it still was far enough away that he would only come back on breaks and long weekends. That really hurt Kage. It really wouldn't be the same without Inukai following him, and warming him with optimism. 

The station was a filtered blue color, and for the amount of people Kage could both see and feel, it was eerily quiet. People crying, whispering, in little groups of three and four was about as noisy as it got. 

Inukai held his hand tightly, and Kage was afraid of letting go. Getting out of the depressed crowd would be difficult without a meltdown on his way out of the station.

He hadn’t said anything though, assuming Inukai knew everything he needed to know without having to ask, and if he didn’t, Kage wasn’t going to bruise himself trying to explain what could potentially be left unsaid.

Inukai wasn’t the same calm figure anymore. He felt hollow, empty, soulless. It wasn’t Inukai. Not really.

The physical contact was the same, however, and Kage feared the moment when Inukai’s fingers slid between his own, vanishing, and leaving him in the mass of people to fend for himself. 

It was the kind of fear you want to beg people to understand, even if you won’t, and if it’s in vain.

It was a frightening thing to do, and Kage had spent the past few days trying to run from the very idea of being alone, only to realise he was so accustomed to what he had here, he wanted it to stay, and to never let go.

Who would be there for him? Inukai was such a lucky break for him, a stroke of fortune and care, and Kage knew already that nobody else would be able to fill that hole. Nothing ever had.

“You’re very strong.” Inukai said, finally.

Kage looked up, blinking in surprize. 

“You know that, right?”

“What are you talking about?” He tried to growl, but his voice was rough, but something caught up in his throat, and he couldn’t force anything but a whisper. No wonder everybody was so quiet.

“You’re very strong… I want you to know that.” Inukai said again, squeezing his hand. “I’ll miss you, but nobody will be able to take your strength away, you hear me?”

…

Kage wanted to spit, wanted to be mad, to yell, to be angry that this was how it would have to be for a long while, but felt something else come out instead.

Tears.

He tried to choke them down, force them to dry, to not show themselves, but he could only lower his head in a futile attempt to hide them and sniffle, almost slapping them away.

“Don’t- don’t say shit like that.”

“Come on… I can tell you’re scared…”

“I’m not scared.”

“But I know you’re strong, right? You can take fear anyday.”

“I’m not scared, I’m not strong.”

“Yes you are…”

“I’m not scared, I’m not strong, I’m not alone.”

“You are, and that’s okay. I’m right here, hey, don’t cry...”

“You’re not there, I’m not crying.” He meekly protested, but he was. 

“Hey, hey no…” Inukai coddled him gently, turning to him. “Seriously, It’s okay… it’s not like I’m going to disappear or something, I just need to leave for a bit.”

“Stop it…” 

“I’m sorry…”

Kage was wiping away tears, cursing at them, the only thing he could really do about it.

“Hey… It’s going to be alright, okay?”

 

Suddenly, Kage heard a low whistle, the horn of the train coming. 

Kage grabbed onto Inukai, hands fastening around his arms tightly, without hesitation. 

“I don’t want you to go.” He cried softly, panicked. 

Inukai looked started. “I don’t want to go either…” 

“Then don’t go!”

 

“I have to Kage, you know that… Be strong, okay?”

Kage let out a small sob, free tears making it past his eyes, and running down his cheeks. 

“I can’t! I’m not strong!”

“Then be strong for me.” Inukai insisted, holding fast onto him in response. “I know you can… I do, I really do…”

“What if I can’t?” He asked, voice betraying his panic and desperation. The train was pulling in.

Inukai’s hand released his, and Kage almost yelped out a protest, until the hands found the place around his neck.

Inukai leaned in, thumbs brushing tears away, and kissed him. 

 

Kage went ridged. 

Inukai was kissing him. 

They had been dating for a few months, but they actually hadn’t kissed before. It wasn’t…. Well… it just didn’t really suit them. At all. 

Inukai’s lips were soft and warm, and the feeling they shared was fizzy and bubbly, light in comparison to the other feelings of the platform. 

His lips peeled away from his to come back to touch them again, and after a moment, Kage found his tongue was soft and warm.

 

FInally, the train came to a stiff halt, and the doors opened. 

Inukai pushed him away, and he finally did slip through his fingers.

“I love you. “ He whispered. “Be strong.”

Kage couldn’t find his voice for a moment, and just stared at him agast.

He eyes the floor, before taking in the look on Inukai's soft face.

…

“I will be.”

…

 

“I promise.”


End file.
